


Xaphan King - Fire Demon

by ReCie7



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Indy Characters, M/M, Multi, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReCie7/pseuds/ReCie7
Summary: Xaphan King's 25th birthday was also the day he died...somewhat. Promised to a Demon Master by his father, Xaphan was given no choice as he was reborn a demon and did what he had to do to be free from a Demon Master who wanted to keep him for himself. This is Xaphan's journey from his status as a demon slave to bookstore owner/librarian to the Underworld in New York City.
Kudos: 1





	1. Happy Birthday King

(Whore house – 1869)

He trailed his tongue along the female’s inner thigh traveling slowly to her already wet haven. King was no virgin, that was taken by his Nanny at the ripe age of fourteen. She taught him well on the ‘ins and out’ of pleasing a female to the point that on their next meeting she would be wet at the sight of him. The whore moaned as his tongue slid inside her wetness and he ran his teeth over her hard, sensitive nub. ‘Fuck! King do not tease me so. Give me your cock I’m more than ready for you love.’ He sucked her clit harder taking her body off the bed. He glanced up with his wet lips and licked it slowly. “It’s my birthday Ramy. You promised me you would have your friend join us.” He let his tongue lick her slowly from her entrance, between the lips and swirl his tongue around her throbbing clit. ‘Yes King! I promise love she’ll be here. Just make me scream before Mira shows up.’ He bit her inner thigh not so gently. “It’s my night Ramy!” He leaned up hovering above her. “I want what was promised.” He grabbed her face and smirked. “You always did have a sweet mouth Ramy.” He nipped her bottom lip. “Maybe you should use it to ready my cock for your pussy.” He turned his back to the headboard and pulled her face down to his hard length. Ramy whined as he pulled her hair forcing her mouth down on his length. She started slowly taking in his thick shaft moaning as he tightens his grip on her hair pushing her further down on him. He hissed as her teeth scraped his throbbing tip and welcomed the pain. He was no stranger to the combination of pleasure and pain when it came to sex. King was about to add his other hand to Ramy’s hair when a knock at the door stopped him and Mira entered. Her thin sheer robe barely covered her plumped curves as she closed the door behind her. ‘Heard we had a birthday boy aye?’ Mira dropped her robe on the floor showing him she was wearing nothing but black fishnet stockings.

King pulled Ramy off his cock. “Mira I want you to lick your friend Ramy while I fuck you from behind.” Mira smiled and moved to the bed. Ramy already on her back with her legs spread wide welcoming to receive pleasure from Mira. King watched the two females as Mira's hands parted Ramy’s swollen sex letting her tongue glide between the lips. He moved behind Mira pressing his throbbing cock to her ass. Mira gasped and jumped up from between Ramy’s legs. ‘I believe the birthday boy is in the wrong hole.’ She tried to laugh it off. It was bad enough she was going to take his big size as it is but in the ass, it was too much. He grabbed her by the hair pulling her neck back painfully. “I’ll pay for ripping you up but like you said it’s my birthday and I want it in your ass now go back to licking your friend!” He let go of her hair and spread her ass cheeks wide. He did not prepare for his invasion, he just pushed his way into her tight hole ignoring her cries into Ramy’s pussy. He was a King and like his father, he didn’t give a fuck about anyone but himself.

(Meanwhile back at the King’s mansion - 1869)

Clarence King was sitting in his leather chair enjoying the finest brandy his money can buy. He took a sip when suddenly the smell of brimstone surrounded him. ‘I was wondering if you have forgotten…’ He felt his throat squeezed by invisible fingers and dropped his glass of brandy to the floor. “Do. Not. Say. My. Name. One never knows where the winds will carry your name to or whom.” The Demon released Clarence’s throat and he started coughing to clear his throat. “Your payment is not here. You wouldn’t be trying to get out of your end of the deal are you, Clarence King?” He turned to look at the well-dressed, red-eyed Demon. He looked like any handsome human but Clarence had seen his true form and human he was not. ‘I sent him to the whore house for his birthday present. You will find him in room 6.’ He stood and ran his hand down his shirt. ‘So we are done? I give you my firstborn son for my current status and riches?’ The Demon smiled as he turned to the human. Clarence's soul was tainted but his soul would be nothing more than a slave in Hell. His son, however, would be platinum to his father’s silver. The boy was a killer and his gift with the use of fire as his weapon of choice was truly poetic. ‘Do you love your son at all Clarence?’ Curiosity got the better of him if ever was a son that mirrored his father they were a match. He stared at the father sensing nothing for his son, no love and no possession. A means for a comfortable life in high society and a bank with unlimited funds was all the boy ever was to him. If only he knew that his plush life will only last for five more years. Always read the fine print before signing anything in your blood. ‘The boy had his uses but he’s nothing to me. I already have a plan in place to explain his death to my wife.’ Shame how Clarence valued his worth over his first-born. No matter he had his own plans for King. “You have held up your end of the deal. Enjoy the rest of your life in wealth…Mayor Clarence King. With that, the Demon disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

(Back at the whore house)

The Demon reappeared at the whorehouse to room 6 and the sight before him made him paused. King pounding from behind one girl, obviously in pain, with her face between another female’s legs licking her pussy with tears running down her cheeks. He looked back at King clearly enjoying the pain he was causing his eyes focused on the blood coming down the female’s ass. He truly picked the right soul for his task. ‘You do realize that your ass play is going to cost her to lose money. Going at her like that in such a bariatric manner will keep her away for good-paying customers with small cocks.’ King stilled to eye the male that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. “Who the fuck are you and why is it any of your business?” He pulled out of the female only to thrust back inside harder to prove his point. “She will be paid very well.” King suddenly found himself thrown from the bed and pinned to the wall. The females screamed and one look from the Demon they stilled. ‘You King will be coming with me.’ He held up a finger as a long claw stretched out and he ran it down King’s chest cutting him deep. King grunted but as no scream came from his throat as he opened his mouth. ‘Damn your soul taste delicious and all mine.’

The Demon turned back to the females flashing a bundle of money in his hand. ‘Now ladies you will remember only that King came and left.’ He tossed the wade of cash on the bed. ‘Please go back and fuck each other.’ The females moaned and started kissing each other. ‘I hope you enjoyed yourself King…because today you’re going to die.’ King’s eyes went wide as he saw the Demon’s red eyes and he knew at that moment his life would forever be changed. Black smoke surrounded them in darkness as his body spontaneously engulfed in white flames.

(Present Day - 2012)

Xaphan snaps upright in his bed. Fucking memory always found its way to the surface every year at the same time. It had been 118 years ago since his rebirth to a Demon…second level fire demon if he wanted the formal fucking title. He was shaking. Those memories he would burn from his mind if his Master weren’t a vindictive fuck. He walked over to the window looking out at the night skies of New York City. The things he did to get here…he would fucking do it again. Anything was better than living in Hell. He was free. Somewhat free, he still had duties to perform and one had him living in New York…the Fallen City. Being an owner of a bookstore in a church was just a hobby…Barnes & Noble his store was not. Topside was a bookstore but the underground library was the information center for the paranormals. Few humans knew about his underground library and the ones that do have known that Bloody Mary wasn’t just a fucking drink. Being an assassin for his Master Demon beats taking it in the ass every night in Hell, guess he could say he was the teacher's pet and fucked his way out of Hell. Did he mention he had a coffee shop in his bookstore as well?

### *1.2: Only Skin Deep*

It is said that everyone's experience of death is different. Some are quick with no pain, some prolonged where pain lingers and some there is no end…King’s death was a masterpiece. His Master not only wanted to prepare him for his rebirth, but he wanted him to feel pain to the point that he would not fear it. King remembered being engulfed in white flames then darkness, when his eyes opened again he was naked with his arms and legs chained to the wall. Master was there still in his human form standing near a long table with lots of shiny tools lined across the length of it. The demon took off his jacket and hung it up on the wall then rolled up his sleeves. Where King came from when a man rolled up his sleeves it was never a good thing. Needless to say, King knew he was not going to offer him milk and cookies.

‘I see you are awake Mr. King. Don’t try to talk you won’t be able to. I guess you want to know who I am and why you are here?’ The demon walked and ran a hand down King’s abs. ‘Such lovely flesh, you are beautiful in the human world down here though…’ The demon formed a claw and sliced King down the middle of his chest. King’s mouth fell open but nothing came out. He watched as the Demon peeled back one side of his chest and then the other. His whole body was trembling as the Demon grabbed a fistful of hair and ran its finger over the exposed muscle. ‘This Mr. King is whats beautiful down here. Your flesh is nothing more than a wrapper for the present that is inside.’ King’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and the Demon pulled his face up close to his own. ‘Your father sold you to me Mr. King. Before you were even born, you belonged to me. You were his meal ticket and on your 25th birthday I was suppose to take your soul.’ The Demon brushed its lips over King’s. ‘I’ve been watching you Mr. King. Your killer soul spoke to me and I knew then that you can be of some use to me.’ The Demon pressed its lips to King’s kissing him hard as he sliced down to the groin, pulling his skin back and taking in King’s silent scream into his own mouth. ‘I want to you know pain Mr. King. You will be reborn as a demon and you will be MINE.’ He stepped in front of King in his true demon form. It stood nearly 7 foot tall with grayish-black skin covering its muscular form and its hand reached down to touch its heavy shaft between its legs. ‘When you wake in your new form I’ll be right there to care for you and your new body.’ The demon stepped closer and stroked his sex. ‘You will be MINE in every way Mr. King…my servant, my property and my lover. Don’t worry our first time will be in our new form.’ The Demon squeezed King’s length and ran its clawed over his thick tip. ‘You will be free to choose a new face Mr. King but I will give you your new name.’ The Demon rubbed its own throbbing need on King. ‘Xaphan King prepare for your new life…in Hell.’

### *1.3: Getting Out of Hell*

Xaphan opened his eyes to find himself in unfamiliar territory, at least this time he was laying on his stomach on a round bed with red satin sheets. He still had chains on his wrist and ankles but other than that, he was pain-free. He opened his eyes more to take in the scenery. At first, he thought it was a hotel room but the fire blazing outside the window crossed that idea off the list. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the window took off half the wall but other than that, it looked like any hotel suite. It had a seating area, a large master bathroom, flat-screen TV, a wet bar and a walk-in closet. He lifted his head to look straight in front of him and froze. The reflection looking back at him was not his face. He would have remembered having fangs, horns on his head, black-gray skin and glowing white eyes. He blinked several times, moved his hands…claws but the figure in the mirror mimicked his every movement. Oh God, what the fuck happened to him and when will he wake up from this nightmare. The first time he woke, he was chained to a stonewall getting his skin peeled and now woke again to find that he was no longer human. “God help me.” He stilled at the sound of a door closing. ‘God had nothing to do with what you are now Xaphan. That would be all me…your Master.’

He was having trouble hearing anything because his heart was pounding out of his chest…Master? He felt the bed sink as his Master sat on the bed. His claws ran up his inner thighs to caress his balls and tugged making him whine. ‘I’m glad you finally woke Xaphan. Six days is a long time to walk around with a hard-on.’ Master moved between his legs pressing his massive length on his ass. ‘Most Masters would just fuck you as you slept.’ The demon leaned down to lick the back of his neck. ‘I’m going to fuck you know slave and once I’m done with you I’ll fuck you again.’ He placed his claws on either side of his thighs and spread him wide lifting his ass high in the air. His forked tongue probed his rim getting it slick and ready for his cock. ‘You’re about to find out how it felt to fuck that whore, Mira I believe was her name. Do you remember what I told you while I was skinning you alive?’ Xaphan didn’t answer and suddenly felt his horns grabbed and stroked. His own cock throbbed and thickens each stroke of his Master’s hands he felt all the way to his shaft. ‘You liked that didn’t you Slave? ANSWER ME!’ Xaphan growled and answered his Master, his voice not sounding like his own. “Yes…Master.” He was rewarded with a slow stroke of his horns. ‘You are clever Xaphan and a fast learner. I have plans for you my assassin and you will work for me, in and out of my bed.’ His Master spread his ass cheeks and thrust forward until he was buried in his ass. Xaphan cried out in pain and bit his own arm. Gods helped him he fucking like it and pressed his ass back on his Master’s cock. His Master purred down the back of his neck. ‘I knew I liked you for a reason Slave.’ The demon grabbed him by his horns and slammed into his ass. Xaphan lifted his ass and spread his legs to take in all of his Master’s cock. He growled in pleasure as his Master took him and when he came inside him it felt like fire.

(Sometime later)

Xaphan sat up on the bed and watched his Master. Only one hand was now chained to the wall, Master got tired of just fucking him on his stomach. He had a better view now that he was sitting up and apparently even in Hell they had condos. His Master was back in his human form, he mumbled something about Council members and meetings. ‘Xaphan I will be teaching you how to use your powers so why don’t we start now.’ His Master sat down on the bed next to him and stroked down his demon face. ‘Let us start with your human form. You may pick any form of your choosing and I would stay clear of any celebrities. We had a few close calls…Elvis wannabes.’ He leaned in and brushed his human lips over his demon ones. ‘I imagine any form you take will be to my liking. I plan to keep you in my bed for a very long time or until some else tickles my fancy.’ Xaphan pulled back and turned his head. His Master laughed and traced his finger down his demon chest. ‘Just picture the body in your head and you will become it. You only get one chance so choose wisely Slave.’ A long-standing mirror suddenly appeared in front of him to the side of the bed. Xaphan closed his eyes and pictured the only face he wanted to see…his old human face. He opened his eyes and saw his human form. ‘Really Slave? I’m not surprised but I do approve.’ The demon grabbed Xaphan face placing it just inches from his own. His forked tongue flicked out and slide over his lips. ‘I will enjoy taking this form as well when I return from this tidies meeting with the Council. There’s a thought perhaps one day I can have you take my spot.’ The demon stood and walked towards the door. ‘I have plans for you Slave. Please me and you will be rewarded after all you will be in Hell for a while might as well enjoy it.’ The demon laughed as the door opened on its own and slammed shut behind him leaving Xaphan alone. He was already planning on getting out of Hell. If anything he learned from his human Father was how to get what the fuck he wanted. Xaphan wanted out of hell and he would learn how to use the system to get what he wanted. Starting from his Master’s bed seemed to be a good starting point. “If taking it in the ass the answer to leaving his fire hole then I’ll be the whore. I’ll suck and fuck who I have to that will get me out of hell and back to the human realm. "If my Father is not dead by then, I will personally kill the fucker myself.” 

(Present Day)

Xaphan leaned on the door frame leading outside to the balcony looking out into the New York night skies. He looked to the bed at Olivia, his friends with benefits for about a year now, he hardly ever did repeat performances but Liv was a keeper. He bumped into her at a night club and he was feeling frisky. He got a hotel room and fucked for hours. He was reflecting back on what he had accomplished. He got out of Hell only to remove a Slave to his Master but he was free…somewhat. He was an owner of a book store but ran intel for the paranormal from his underground library. Xaphan purchased an old church, not on holy ground, turning it into a book store with a coffee cafe. He fucking loved his store and found it amusing that a Demon ran a church book store…Kindle Books. Liv stirred in the bed catching his attention. ‘Are you planning on leaving Xap?’ She asked in her sexy sleepy voice. He smiled and shook his head. “No Liv just getting some fresh polluted air.” She smirked and pulled the bedsheets to the side exposing her luscious form. ‘Then get your naked ass back into this bed and service me.’ She bit her bottom lip and spread her legs for his viewing pleasure. His cock already was hardening at the sight of her wet pussy. Fuck how can he say no to that invitation? He stalked towards the bed willing the French doors and curtain to closed…guess he wasn’t going to be sleeping any time soon. 


	2. Kindle Books

“Let me get this straight. You’re saying that it will be another week before you deliver my shipment?” The answer on the other line set a growl radiating from his chest. “Yes, that was a growl and no I don’t have a fucking dog.” Xaphan took several breathe before he spoke again. “Mr. Bean, I’m giving you two days to get my shipment here and if your company cannot handle my orders then I have no problem moving to your competition!” He smiled as he sat back down in his chair. “Thank you Mr. Bean.” Xaphan hung up the call as the male tried to apologize for any for the delay, but he wasn’t hearing it. “How the hell can he have all the flavors I wanted and NOT have French Vanilla! Fuck, I should probably cut back but those damn Dunkin Donuts coffee got me by the balls.” Campbell & Sons have been handling his coffee orders since he opened shop and he refused to come to work if his café did not have his DD French Vanilla coffee ready on his arrival. He smirked as he checked his laptop on his next task for the day.

‘Mr. King have you thought that maybe you haven’t been getting your regular supply of coffee because you are calling Mr. Campbell, Mr. Bean?’ He looked up to smile at the familiar voice of his soon to be ex-assistant. He had a rule he followed with human employees that worked closely with him. After 10 years he would set up another job for his assistant, either with another paranormal or human company. This was how he avoided the ‘you look so young for your age’ topic and it was a nice system he arranged with a few other anti-aging comrades. “Ms. Jasmine you might have a point there but calling him Mr. Bean was the highlight of my morning.” She shook her head and passed him her iPad. ‘I need your John Hancock on the invoices for the upcoming Kim Harrison’s book due out on October 9.’ Xaphan looked over the number before signing it then handed the iPad back to her. Ms. Jasmine made it a point to brush her finger over his thumb. “Ms. Jasmine did you lock the door on your way in?” He stood and walked to the front of his desk grabbing the iPad from her hand and placing it down on the desk. ‘I…I may have Mr. King.’ He seated between her legs parting them slightly and ran his fingers up her thigh moving up her skirt. She wasn’t wearing any panties today. “Since this is your last day here Ms. Jasmine I would like to give you a parting gift.” His fingers found her moist core and her intake of breath told him this was what she’d been waiting for. “Undo your top and take off your bra please.” He stepped back to pull off his jacket placing it on the seating chair and starting unzipping his pants. She worked with him for 10 years and he never fucked her. She was a good human so giving her what she wanted most was no hard task for him; after all he did pay for her breasts. She leaned on his desk with her shirt open as she unclasps the front of her bra exposing her every expensive breast…fuck they were worth it. Xaphan hard length pressed at her core as she grabbed his shoulders and he lifted her on the desk. His mouth latched on her right nipple as he pushed his thickness inside of her. In no time he was buried deep and moving fast. He had a conference call in thirty minutes so his parting gift for Ms. Jasmine could last for at least twenty-five. He was a nice guy at least and made sure she came twice before he had his own release. There would be no pillow talk just a quick clean up in his bathroom and back to the business at hand. Ms. Jasmine got what she always wanted, a fuck from the boss and he was able to blow off some stream before attending his conference call dealing with a bidding war on which book store J K Rowling would pick on her book signing tour. Xaphan was just pulling on his jacket as Ms. Jasmine came out of the bathroom. She grabbed her iPad and gave him a smile before she unlocked the door leaving it opens as she exited. “Damn, she will be missed. If I knew she was this understanding I might have fucked her sooner.”

The buzzer went off as he was straightening his jacket and he leaned over to press the call button. “Yes Ms. Jasmine?” He was pondering if he should give her another ‘gift’ before she left today. ‘Your conference call has been canceled, but you have a Mr. De’Fleur from HG here to see you.’ He cursed slightly to himself. Running Kindle books was just a front for his real job which was the information of the paranormal kind. Above ground was a church with his book store, but below ground was a library holding books, relics and scrolls holding hundreds of years of information known only in the paranormal world. HG was the code use to let him know they were here for information. It also Hell’s Gate, his Master had a twisted sense of humor and thought it was fitting. “Send Mr. De’Fleur in and don’t disturb me.” Being in charge of the library was just one task his Master set on him as a price for leaving Hell. He’d never thought that when he finally got out of Hell he would be a fucking Librarian.

### *2.2: Book of the Dead*

Ms. Jasmine closed the door behind her after showing Mr. De’Fleur into Xaphan’s office. Xaphan stepped from behind his desk and held out his hand. “Mr. De’Fleur what can I do for you today?” He gestured to the chair as he walked back to his desk taking a seat. ‘I was told that you have the Book of the Dead. I would like to borrow it Mr. King.’ Xaphan rubbed his temple wondering who the fuck was giving these beings the wrong information. “Mr. De’Fleur the underground library is not like a regular library where you hand me your card to check out a book. The books stay in the library. If there is something you want out of that book I’m more than happy to get the information for you or you may get it yourself.” He knew that this Were would give him problems. ‘I was told I would be able to take the book.’ Xaphan leaned on his desk and tapped his pen on the desk. “Mr. De’Fleur you do realize the Demon Master that is in charge of this library?” The Were shifted in his seat. Good he was aware of his Master’s reputation. ‘I understand so the book stays here. Is there a time limit for reviewing the book?’ Xaphan smiled at the male. “The hours of operation are the same as the book store Mr. De’Fleur and you are more than welcome to come back as many times as you like until your task is done.” He stood up and walked to the bookshelves behind him. “Are you ready to start?” Xaphan pressed the remote on his keychain and with a hiss, the bookshelf slides open. The lights turned on revealing the descending staircase heading down to the underground library. “After you Mr. De’Fleur.”

Going through the bookshelf was his secret passage which leads to his underground office. Once they made it down to his office he took De'Fleur to the section in question grabbing the Book of the Dead. Xaphan was in tune with everything in the library. Every book, scroll, artifact and stone tablet he knew where to find what the clients needed. He used to make fun of himself saying that the underground library was his Warehouse 13. He remembered the day his Master informed him that he would be taking over the library in his place. The 'Key' to the library was in his blood and his Master even made that experience enjoyable. He passed the 'Key' to him while they were having sex by taking his blood as his Master came inside him. The sex was not necessary but Xaphan was after all his Master's lover. His Master does not call on him as often as he uses to but when he does the sex session would last for days. Xaphan seat Mr. De'Fleur at one of the many research tables as he fetched the book for him to do his research. He walked down the aisle holding out his hand as if it was a tuning fork. All he had to do was think of the book and the library would show him where it was placed. He smirked as the book came flying into his hands. "Book of the Dead." The book was huge and he already knew that this Were will be coming back. He walked back to where Mr. De'Fleur sat and placed the book in front of him. "If you need anything just ask. Ms. P will get them for you." Xaphan pointed to the empty information desk at the center of the library. 'There is no one there.' Xaphan smiled. "Ms. P how are you today?" A young brunette suddenly appeared behind the desk smiling at him. 'Having a wonderful day Mr. King.' He nodded and looked back at Mr. De'Fleur. "Ms. P is a ghost but she will not disturb you and like I said let her know if you need anything." Mr. De'Fleur looked over at the ghost and smirked. "Don't get any ideas Mr. De'Fleur. Ms. P trusted the wrong demon and granted she looks pleasing to the eye in the light. If she stands in the darkness you see her true form and the walking dead leaves little to find pleasing." As the Were nodded at him he turned on his heel to walk back to his office.

Xaphan returned to his above-ground office letting Ms. Jasmine know he was back as he went over the new paperwork left on his desk. He sat in his chair and turned to look out the window. It was a beautiful day and already he had Ms. Jasmine on his desk, new client down in the library all done before lunchtime. 'Mr. King just wanted to let you know that your coffee shipment will be there tomorrow.' He turned to look at Ms. Jasmine and smiled. Mr. Bean came through on his order after all. "Ms. Jasmine will you please order sushi for lunch and you will be joining me unless you have something else to do on your last day here." She gave him a wicked smile with the promise that she would let him do anything he wanted to her. 'No Mr. King. I'm here to do whatever you need.' Fuck he loved his job.

### *2.3: Regni of Scientia (Realm of Knowledge)*

Xaphan stood up from his desk and stretched. The day was coming to a close and his shower was calling for him. As he was shutting down his laptop, he heard the sounds of a party coming to an end for Ms. Jasmine. He smiled at the thought of the sushi they shared in his office with a side of blow job to end a very mind-blowing luncheon. The other staff members had a little farewell party for Ms. Jasmine and he looked out the office to see her giving him a nod as she was leaving. Smart girl, he thought and was sure her new boss would enjoy her many “skills.” He let the staff members out the back door and locked down everything. Closing this huge book store his demon powers came in handy. Doors closed and lights turned off behind him as he walked back to his office. He was pouring himself some brandy when he felt a presence and stopped in mid pour. “Something wrong Ms. P?” He turned to see his ghost from the underground library. ‘The male is trying to leave the library with the Book of Dead Mr. King. Shall I stop him?’ Xaphan walked back to his desk and pressed a button under the desk. Part of a paneling hissed open showing the TV screen of the library down below and there was Mr. De’Fleur sneaking to the elevator that would take him outside to the back of the book store. He shook his head obliviously whoever told this Were about the library didn’t go into details about what would happen if one tried to steal a book from the Regni of Scientia (Realm of Knowledge). “No Ms. P let the library take care of him. Go have some fun and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Xaphan sat back in his chair and watched the action that was about to unfold.

De’Fleur was happy that he didn’t see the ghost as he got up and walked towards the elevator Ms. P told him he would need to take to leave the underground library. He was sweating buckets but that could be his withdrawal symptoms he was experiencing his addiction to drugs. That was why he was there to steal the Book of the Dead to support his habit from a dealer he owed a nice sum of money to and wanted to keep his head. All he had to do was get them this book and he was cleared. ‘Fuck this is a piece of cake.’ He pressed the elevator button and waited. He started hearing footsteps and thought it was the ghost but she didn’t walk she floated around the library. Fuck he couldn’t wait to get the hell out of this place it was starting to make him paranoid. He had the book in his jacket and found himself shivering. He let out a breath only seeing it frost on him. He turned around and saw nothing but dark shadows seemed to be moving towards him. ‘MMMrrrr. KKKKiiinngg? Is…is that you? I…I wasn’t takkking the book. I mean…’ De’Fleur stopped dead in his tracks when he felt warmth behind him. He looked over his shoulder to found a cloud of smoke but no fire. The book suddenly flew out of his jacket heading back to where it belonged. The cloud moved closer to De’Fleur and he turned on his heel to run in the other directions only be to engulfed in the smoked that seemed to suck out the very air he was breathing. The cloud of smoke started dragging him to the far side of the library where the wall seemed to shimmer and opened up as the cloud of smoke with De’Fleur disappeared into.

Xaphan pushed the button closing the wall to cover the TV screen. He stood with his eyes glowing finishing off his brandy placing the glass back on the bar. He will have to find out who sent Mr. De’Fleur to the library knowing the fucker would not make it out of the library alive. He didn’t like thugs using his library as their own personal garbage collector. “I’ll deal with that matter tomorrow. Right now I’m going home to a nice shower and dinner for one.” He only needed to think of his penthouse and within seconds he was standing in his bedroom. He took off his jacket tossing it on the bed. “Home Sweet Home.” He loved his penthouse and it reflected his playboy lifestyle. He walked into the master bathroom willing the shower on. This was his life and it ended every day in the same fashion…alone. 


	3. Servicing His Master

Xaphan was looking over the next shipment of book orders when the smell hit his nose….brimstone. The hairs on the back of his neck raised as the air in his office shifted. ‘What your Lover comes for a visit and you won’t even stand up to give him a hug?’ Xaphan shut down his laptop and looked up from his desk. The male that stood before him was handsome, cultured and a body that he knew all too well. Xaphan stood and walked around his desk. “Master, it’s good to see you and what do I owe for this pleasant visit?” His Master moved closer and leaned in brushing his lips over Xaphan’s. He opened for his Master and kissed him back willingly. His Master cupped his face and deepened their kiss as Xaphan’s hands snaked around his Master’s waist pulling him closer to his body. Xaphan pulled back from the kiss and looked at his Master. At the Demon that gave him his new life and the same Demon that took his human life from him a hundred and eighteen years ago. “Do you have a task for me, Master?” His Master slid his hand down from his chest to the front of his pants. ‘I do King but first.’ His hand wrapped around his length and squeezed. ‘You have never invited me to your home. Shall you service me there…Lover?’ Xaphan grabbed his Master's hand in front of his pants. “And you never will Master. That is my haven and part of our deal so unless that is the only place you wish to be ‘serviced’ then your Lover declines. You will just have to summon me to Hell…Master.” His Master's next action was something his Master had never done…he purred.

‘Have I ever told you how much pleasure your body gives me King?’ His Master ran his nose down his chest and moaned in pleasure. Xaphan had no idea what the fuck was going on or what drugs his Master was sniffing but he was actually taken back by his action. “Master are you…well?” Demon Master gave him a smile as he just rubbed up and down his body like a fucking cat. ‘Yes King I’m well but I’m in need of some TLC from my Lover.’ His Master’s form of TLC was Tying, Lashing and Caning. His Master liked blood before pleasure so fucking his Master topside would have to be in the bedroom he had in the underground library. He moved towards the bookshelf to open the secret passage to the underground library. “Shall I take you to the room to be ‘serviced’ Master.” His Master held out his hand for Xaphan. ‘Let’s hold hands on the way down and you can tell me how are things topside for my Lover.’ Xaphan was confused but he sure as fuck was not going to be the one to put his Master in a bad mood. He was use to ‘servicing’ his Master so this is nothing new to him but his Master wanting to hold hands? Someone is fucking with the waters in Hell.

Xaphan was just getting out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips watching his Master lying in bed with one leg propped up, cigarette in his mouth and the sheets just covering his groin. If Xaphan didn’t know any better he would think that his Master was fucking relaxed. He stood at the end of the bed and crossed his arms. “Master was there a task you wanted me to handle?” His Master took a long drag from his cigarette and let it out. ‘A task? Oh yes, the task.’ A card suddenly appeared in his hand and he sat forward holding it out for Xaphan. ‘That address and name of the person, kill him please.’ Did he Master just say please? Gods he was in the fucking Twilight Zone. Xaphan grabbed the card only for it to be held back by his Master. ‘Can I have a kiss before you leave King?’ Xaphan looked at his Master like he asked him to marry him. He leaned down to give him a quick kiss but his Master grabbed his face and French kissed him like Lovers saying their good-byes after they made love. His Master held his face and rubbed his thumb over Xaphan’s lips. ‘I hoped one day to win your heart King but even I know you tolerance my visits as a means to stay topside. That’s why I made it part of our deal so that I could still have you in some way.’ His master gave him a gentle kiss and released him. Xaphan was dumbfounded at his Master’s words. Not saying a word he grabbed his clothes and flashed to his office above ground. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding he had no idea what had gotten into his Master but he sure as fuck wasn’t going to think about that now. He had a job to do and analyzing his Master’s action was not on the top of his list. He looked down at the card for the address. “Right looks like I have a date with Dawn Adams at Park Avenue.”

### *3.2: Just Hanging*

***Written with another indy character Olivia***

**Xaphan**

Xaphan stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel wrapped around his waist. He always felt dirty after an assignment and only a long hot shower could wash that filth away. He had no problem finding the female his Master had sent him to kill. Dawn was in her tub surrounded by bubbles and candles. The scene was just fucking perfect. An easy explanation of candle being too close to the sheer curtains. It was an easy kill and his white flames are not seen by human eyes. Very few paranormals can see his gift and those who can are the ones he has to fucking worry about because they are the ones that could probably give him the final death.

He never wanted to die even when he was reborn as a fire demon and chained to his Master's bed for months until he proved his loyalty. His Master did ask him once why did he not ask for the final death. Xaphan had no answer. Kings are survivors his father would say so he lived to piss off his father. He grabbed a beer and sat on his couch turning up the volume on the TV to watch the news. His work was on TV poor Judge Dawn Adams may she rest in Hell.

His cell started ringing and he turned off the TV as he walked to the nightstand to answer his phone. Seeing it was Olivia he smiled and answered his usual way. "Hello sexy. Personal or business?" She sounded a bit off tonight but when he heard 'personal' he had already flashed on some clothes and ready to leave. He pocketed his phone and started walking towards a wall in his bedroom. The area around it started to shimmer and he disappeared only to reappeared in the alley just behind the Bedford Hotel in Manhattan. As he was walking inside the hotel he noticed people were looking up into the night sky. He looked up to see the moon was blood red and stilled. There wasn't a Blood Moon schedule just yet and made a mental note to look into it tomorrow. He went inside and got a room in which he texts to Olivia as he rode up the elevator. As the elevator closed he saw a phantom figure standing near the doorman. When the elevator closed he shook his head. "Great now I'm seeing dead people."

**Olivia**

***** Her mind tried to sort out the mental images and the scene she was exposed to earlier in the night. She wanted to skip over the more intimate parts but the woman was so different from her own mother that she actually could see how her father would be tempted. Dark hair, full lips, a shapely figure and a laugh that filled the entire space with joy. Her mother was more of a nurturing spirit that was dedicated to her family and a doting wife. Her laughter was comforting but would never shake down the room with her interactions or even gain notice from other males. Olivia wondered what the connection between the three or even herself could be. She shoved her hands deeper into her pocket when she felt her fingers wrap around the smooth square material of her phone. The vibration snapped her back to the moment as she looked to see a text from Xaphan. The number 313 was listed with a smile and she instantly knew where to find him. It was a hotel they had prearranged many years ago to meet at when nature called. Her steps quickened as she walked into the lobby and headed towards the elevator. Friendly faces had welcomed her but as she passed down the hallway, her body started to shiver. She looked around to see if anything was visibly amiss but found nothing that would cause her to be alarmed. Slowly she passed the twelfth door and knocked softly on 313. It was opened and she was greeted with a great big smile and a hug from Xaphan. He didn't even have to say anything and she fell right into his embrace. After a moment she pulled back and dropped her bag on the closest chair.* I am so glad that you were free. I just didn't want to be alone tonight. Thanks for meeting me.

**Xaphan**

He unbuttoned his shirt and took off his shoes as he waited for Olivia to arrive. He just placed his shoe near the closet when the knock at the door had him smiling. He never did repeat sex but Olivia was special in that they both had an understanding of what the other needed. He opened the door and held it open for her to enter. Pulling her into an embrace he rubbed her back as she nestled into his chest. "You alright Liv? Has something upset you?" He cupped her face as his thumb stroked her cheeks. "Hey I know we are friends with benefits but you can speak to me about anything."

**Olivia**

*She fell into his muscular chest, felt his arms wrap around her and inhaled all of his scent that she could. He smelled crisp and musky, like hickory. It was the familiarity that brought her comfort and she was able to focus on him and the moment she was in.* No, nothing really. I mean, just some strange things that I can't think about now and if I was alone...well I would be doing nothing but thinking about. I don't want to think at all. *With those words she stretched up on her tiptoes, stood tall and kissed him hard on the lips. Her mouth warm and hungry, intent on feeding from him. Her hands explored his bare chest and eventually, she pulled back to look him directly in the eyes.* That is if you don't mind being my distraction. *Olivia stepped back and walked to the wet bar. She opened up the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water and checked out the spirit options. A small bottle of Crown Royal was staring back at her so she grabbed it and put it out on the counter.* This might be my other distraction for the night.

**Xaphan**

He remained quiet and just listened to her as he rubbed her back. The material of her shirt pressed into his bare chest as she leaned up to kiss him hard. He nipped at her lips before she pulled away and he tossed off his shirt as he watched her at the wet bar. He grinned at her statement about 'being a distraction' for her and that was one task he does not mind doing. His hands were on his waist as she stood there pointing to her back up plan and he didn't say a word. He unfastened his pants and let it fall to the floor. He moved over to the bar and pulled her into his arms. Xaphan lifted her up into his arms and walked over to the couch. He dropped her down on the couch as his hands moved up her skirt. His thumb hooked into her panties and ripped them off. He slid his fingers between her already wet folds. He watched as she took off her blouse and unhooked her bra as she moaned into his touch. Gods he loved her breasts they were perfect. He latched on to her nipple and bit down gently it gave her the pain-pleasure sensation that they both enjoyed. It was then that he noticed that something was wrong. His fingers dipped in Liv's honey and tongue swirled around her harden nipple but there was no hard rod pressed against his stomach. He kissed down Liv's body towards her core and he looked between his own legs to see his impressive member just 'hung' there. "What the fuck?"

**Olivia**

*She could count on Xaphan to read her like a book. After all, he worked in a bookstore, her story wasn't that difficult to decode. As he led her to the other room, her body heated. Every touch, stroke, movement against her body called forth the wetness that started to pool between her legs as she laid upon the couch. His eyes scanned her body as if she was a buffet to be sampled over and over again. She propped herself up to watch him kiss down her stomach and to the sensitive part of her body that ached for his touch. As he moved, she noticed him slow and look down. What was the problem? Olivia had received the benefit of being Xaphan's friend multiple times and although the routine was never the same, she knew what to expect from him...until this moment. She heard the words that left his lips in an accusatory manner. When she realized he was talking to certain anatomy attached to his own body, she leaned further up to see what he was talking about. An expression of surprise crossed her face and she tilted her head.* Well, this is something I've never seen before...hmmm... *She leaned to take his flaccid member in her hand and stroke it with the magic touch that had always worked so well before. Minutes passed and no amount of special strokes, whispers of sweet nothings or nasty suggestions helped to get a rise out of him. She leaned back onto her elbows and blew out a breath of frustration.*

**Xaphan**

This had never happened to him before...NEVER! His needle always pointed North even when he serviced his Master his balloon never deflated. Liv stroked, talked dirty to it and even tugged on his balls to get it to jerk but his 'Limp Bizkit' ruled no 'Nookie' for him tonight. He growled when Liv fall back onto the couch and spread her legs before him. His noodle might not work but he still had a tongue. He pulled her down to the end of the couch and set her legs on his shoulders. "Liv I'm sure there are other means I can 'distract' you with." His mouth latched on to her mound and felt his tongue changed into his Demon's forked tongue. His eyes shined as he slid his forked tongue inside of her while his thumb rubbed her nub. He might be able to give her orgasm with his shaft but he sure as fuck will make sure she received as many as she wanted with his tongue.

**Olivia**

*He never ceased to amaze her. Whether it be his willingness to help or his quick wit, he kept her on her toes. In this case, her heels. They dug into his back as his tongue entered her. She had no problems at all refocusing from the earlier distraction now that he was tasting her essence with his alter ego's forked tongue. The sensations that her body experienced were almost indescribable. He had worked her over and completely distracted her...on her count, at least 4 times. Each circle of his thumb and thrust into her core made her shake. She felt overcome by the waves of pleasure he provided. After another body shaking orgasm, she dropped her legs off his shoulders and pulled him towards her. Her hands traced up his chest and her fingers played across his lips. She couldn't help but laugh as his tongue slid across his lips and flicked her fingertips.* Holy Hell Xaphan! That was one way to distract me! Now I really need that shot of Crown. *She laughed and kissed him gently on the lips before she fell back into the overstuffed couch cushions.*

**Xaphan**

He growled into her core as his forked tongue licked, pressed, thrust and swirled around her hard nub. He didn't know how long he was at it but he was the fucking Energizer Bunny going on and on until she fell limp on the couch. Liv leaned up to kiss him and smiled as he listened to her praises on a job well done. Xaphan was thinking the same thing when she fell back on the couch about needing a shot of Crown. "How about a whole bottle. I'll get it for us Liv just relax sexy." He walked back towards the wet bar, grabbed his jeans and stared at his limp noodle before he pulled up the zipper to cover his deflated ego that swang between his legs. He grabbed the bottle of Crown twisted the cap open and took a long, hard swig. He reached for two glasses and walked back to Live nestled naked on the soft sofa. She looked like a Playboy Bunny spread out for his pleasure and yet even that didn't get a fucking twitch out of his paperweight that was his dick. He looked down at his groin. "Really? Come on!" He plopped down next to Liv and handed her a glass. Pouring some Crown into her glass then he filled up his own glass and tossed it down before pouring more into his glass. "Fuck I have no idea what the hell is going one but did you by any chance see the damn ghost next to the bell boy?"

**Olivia**

*She watched him as he walked to the bar and smiled. He continued the conversation with his non-responsive appendage and that made her laugh. Despite not being able to have the entire Xaphan experience, she was satisfied none the less. She was a bit concerned however, that his member refused to participate but hoped it was just a once in a blue moon kind of experience. He continued to mumble and then clearly spoke a question that was from out of left field. He moved in beside her and handed her the glass filled with amber liquid from the Gods. She took the glass and stroked his cheek before she responded.* Xaphan...I didn't see much of anything by the bell boy but I have seen a few ghosts of my own tonight. *She took another sip of Crown and started calculating all the weird occurrences that she had been involved in the past 12 hours.* I can say that this has been a night of firsts for me. She looked poignantly between his thighs and then up to his mouth.* Some have been better than others, that's for sure, but I couldn't even begin to explain what or why...

**Xaphan**

He shrugged trying to play it off as he heard Liv state she didn't see the bell boy's ghost but she had seen other ghosts. He'd thought he was having a rough night when it seemed that 'rough nights' seemed to be the theme for this night. He also looked down as she mentioned state at the moment and fuck he hoped that it was just 'this moment' only. The stroke on his cheek pulled him back from his deep thoughts and he smiled. Liv had been the only person, other than his Master, that he would have sex again with. She was beautiful, smart, funny and the sex was amazing so if he were to settle Liv would be his choice. "Sorry for the tool malfunction Liv. I guess I'm stressed or something." He refilled their glasses and held it up. "A toast. To good distracting friends." Their glasses touched and both tossed it back like a pro. Xaphan hissed as the heat ran down his throat then stood and lifted Liv over his shoulder, smacked her in the ass as he walked over to the bed and tossed her down **.** They had all night and he promised to distract her. "Ready to be distracted again?" He stood over her and held out his hand. A glass dildo appeared in his hand and he flicked out his forked tongue. "X.O.B. is on the case." Liv looked at him confused and before she asked the question he answered. "Xaphan Oral Buddy."

### *3.3: A Broken King*

“I’m sorry I forgot your name again. Chris is it?” The voice on the speaker cleared his throat and answered. ‘No Mr. King it’s Christian, Sir.’ Xaphan had been in a bad mood for the past two days now and it had not seemed to be getting any better. For two days now his ‘Limp Bizkit’ had not experienced any morning hard-ons, pitching a tent, a stiffy or even a semi hard-on leaving the demon on the grumpy side. “Right Christian can you order my lunch please I will be staying in today. Italian restaurant around the corner will be fine thanks.” At least the new assistant seemed to be doing a fair job. Xaphan leaned back in the chair and looked down at his mute friend. “Maybe I’m hitting a demon plateau I don’t know about.” He thought about talking to his Master but the number of strange text messages he received lately had him wonder if this Blood Moon had anything to do with his Master’s behavior as well.

He thought about going underground to talk to Ms. P about this out of sequence Blood Moon but she had been MIA for two days. Ms. P rarely left the underground library and at least he would have been told when she left but this moon is doing some crazy JuJu these parts. He was planning on calling the other Council members to see how their city is fairing. He’d been listening to the news at night and his kind had been running amok on the city. No killings but little minor things as possession, orgies and a few essence thieves are just little episodes he never paid attention too. Xaphan had been around long enough to know that even something small can lead to something bigger…epic BIG. He didn’t realize his hand was on his crotch under he hears someone clear their throat and asked if he wanted him to leave the food on the desk. “What?” He looked up into Christian’s face seeing his smiling face. ‘Would you like me to put your lunch on the desk Sir?’ He gestured to the tray in his hand. “Yes desk is fine Christian. I’m just in my own world I guess.” He kept his hand on his crotch like a protective cover. ‘Would there be anything else you like me to do Sir? I don’t mind doing other things for you…Sir.’ Xaphan looked up at the good looking male. He would fuck him easily but he had no plans on breaking his own rule now…dick broken or not. “Thanks for the offer Christian but no. There will be none of that. Are we clear?” He nodded and walked out of the office. Xaphan stared at his assistant’s ass as he walked out than down at his useless dick. “Really, you got nothing out of that?”

Xaphan enjoyed his spaghetti lunch and was about to go back to his laptop when his office suddenly became very cold. He looked around but didn’t see anyone or an open window. A cold finger ran along the back of his neck made him jump up from his chair. “Who the fuck did that?” His eyes started to glow and he scanned the room trying to sense another being there and there was one but he could not see it. ‘Don’t worry Mr. King tis only little me…Ms. P.’ She suddenly appeared in what looked like a sheer robe and nothing more. “Ms. P where the hell have you been? I have not seen you for two days?” She floated over towards him as the robe loosened exposing her phantom breasts. ‘Oh, Mr. King I visited an old lover. It’s been so long and I didn’t realize I was so randy. Did you say two days?’ Her ghostly figure pressed around him brushing her cold hand down his chest. ‘I can’t explain it I just had to get some as the young say. You never knew I missed anal sex so much.’ Xaphan stepped back from her cold hand before it reached his dick. “Are you back Ms. P or just swing by to let me know what’s what?” Her robe opened up exposing all and even in ghostly form, his dick was not responding. ‘Mr. King have you ever done a ghost? I can literally give you a blow job from the inside out.’ The visual alone had his brain stimulated but not his neither regions. “Back to the library Ms. P or go find your lover again. There will be no inside/outside with me. Now be gone…please.” She pouted but turned walking and disappearing through the walls. Just fucking great. Ms. P is getting more action then he was! That was it tonight after work he would check with the other cities to see if they knew what the fuck was going on. “Mr. Eye to the floor.” He pointed to his dick. “I better wake up in the morning with a hard-on so massive that all I have to do is look at you to cum.”


	4. Eiffel Tower Returns

Xaphan fell asleep with the TV left on the porn channel. That would explain the moans and the sound of sex he heard in his dream. It had been a while since Xaphan had a dream so real that he wanted to remember every detail of it. The fact that he can’t see a damn thing in his dream pissed him off royally. But he could feel the weight of the person on him, the gentle caress on his face and the way the phantom hands were so soft that it made his whole body pickled with goosebumps. He wasn’t sure if it was male or female and he really did not care because these touches were different. He moved his hand to run down the entity’s back causing it to moan in pleasure and fuck if that sound didn’t travel straight to his flesh between his legs giving it life. He felt the hand wrapped around his heated length stroking it slowly and the next moan he heard came from him. Xaphan’s eyes opened to the sound of females moaning and he looked up at the TV seeing two females having a tongue party. He smiled wide not at the fact that he woke to see the action on his flat-screen but the fact that he had to tilt his head to the right of the massive tent he was sporting under his sheets. “Holy fuck I’m back!”

He stared at his Eiffel Tower for a few moments before he lifts the cover to look down at his steel rod structure. “Fuck I missed you.” He wrapped his hand around his tower and rode the elevator to the top for a better view running his thumb over the observation deck. “Just a few more minutes and the deck will be full of tourists.” Just as Xaphan lift his leg to settle in for his Tour of France his cell went off interrupting his holiday. He closed his eyes to tune out the cell but the fucker would not give up. “Fuck this better be an emergency.” He answered the phone with a not so nice ‘yeah what’ only to lean up in bed when the male on the other line informed him that his security alarm went off at Kindle Books. “I’ll be right there.” He tossed the cell on the bed he looked down at his achy tower ready for him to start the fireworks show. “Désolé, mais les feux d'artifice devront attendre. Mais quand je reviendrai, nous allons donner quelque chose de français 'Oh la la' environ. Oui? (Sorry but the fireworks will have to wait. But when I return we are going to give the French something to 'Oh la la' about. Yes?) Xaphan headed to his closet to get dress and hoped that his ‘Eiffel Tower’ would not be sporting the railroad tracks of his zipper on his fleshy length. He hissed as he shoved it into his pants tucking it away to be played with later. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door pressing the button for the elevator. Normally he would have just teleported himself to the book store but since he had to deal with the police he would have to take his car. He patted his crotch as he stepped into the elevator. “Welcome back my favorite eclair.”

### *4.2: Heart Burn*

Xaphan entered the parking garage and walked over to his Citroen DS3. He wanted a convertible Mini Coop and thought it would have been efficient for NYC living. He even looked at the Mini Clubman for the larger size but still small enough to drive around the Manhattan traffic. When he saw the Citroen he felt a kinship with the machine. Black slick body, leather seats and rooftop that opens to his viewing pleasure. It reminded him how he was when he wore leather pants. The easy unfolded action to the font of his leather to give anyone full access to his dick. He fell in love with the car instantly. He was almost disappointed when he made it to his book store in no time, he enjoyed driving. He got out of his car and was approached by Officer Jones that tossed questions at him right off the bat. As he listened to the officer he would nod and answer yes/no to his question but when he told him that a shadow figure was seen in the windows he wondered by Ms. P would be moving about above the ground. “You said people saw a figure at the window?” The officer nodded. ‘I saw the chick myself and no have not been drinking or on any meds. There was a chick at that window so if you please Mr. King open the store so we can look around we both get to return to our beds.’ Xaphan nodded to the officer and pulled out the key to unlock the doors. ‘Mr. King please stay outside until we say it’s clear to come inside.’ He would argue with the police but he was positive that the figure they saw would have to be Ms. P. “I’ll wait by my car.”

Xaphan pulled out his cell phone and checked on the time. It had been over an hour since he let the team of police officers in his book store but still no word on what they were doing. Finally, the team of police officers started out of the store as Officer Jones walked back over towards him. ‘Sorry for the wait Mr. King but that’s a big fucking book store you have there. We didn’t find anyone so maybe you have a ghost.’ The officer started laughing and Xaphan just smiled as he looked over at the windows again. He cursed under his breath as he too saw a female form at the window of his office. “Fuck!” He grabbed Officer Jones by his shoulders before he had the chance to turn. Jones looked at him then at his hands. “I’ll just call Ghostbusters. Thank you for searching the store. I’ll just reset the alarm and be on my way. He started for the store as he heard Jones mumble something about Stay Puff Marshmallow Man.

He locked the book store and flashed to his office. The figure was no longer there and he moved towards the window where he saw it to find no residue left behind. “Ms. P please show yourself. You know you are not allowed topside when I’m not here.” He moved to the middle of his office and called out for Ms. P again. It was not like her to never show herself when he called for her. ‘I’m afraid it wasn’t Ms. P but me who they saw at the window.’ Xaphan turned to the window to see the female in question. “What the fuck?” The figure moved closer to him and into the light where her burned flesh showed a once beautiful female now nothing more than a gooey walking skeleton. Xaphan knew he could see a ghost but never in their dead form. He had always seen the person they were before their death so staring at a juicy, charred ghost was not on his ‘to-do list’. “I don’t want to know why you are here just get the fuck out of my store. One ghost is my limit so walk into the light and be gone.” He expected to hear her yell but her laughter only pissed him off more. His eyes glowed white and he held up his right hand as white flames danced along his fingers. ‘Should I be frightened?’ Xaphan watched as her skin started to mend and flesh covered her exposed bones. She stopped in front of him and grabbed his flamed hand. ‘You’ve already killed me once Mr. King. No point in doing it again. I only came to ask you one question.’

Xaphan yanked his hand back and growled at the ghost. “What fucking question would that be?” The now corporal figure leaned on his desk and smiled at him. ‘Do you know why you were ordered to kill me Mr. King? I know you don’t make it a point to care but since you sent me to Hell and I made a deal with a demon just so I can come back here to ask you just that one question.’ He looked over at the female as his mind tried to recall who she was but like all his jobs he never thought about the ‘who and why’ he just killed for his Master. He was surviving. ‘You don’t remember me do you?’ Her question brought him back to the moment and he just shook his head. ‘Wow. I mean I know I’m no Playboy model but I look fucking good for my age naked and you telling me that my ten thousand dollar breast job didn’t even make it into your memory. Xaphan cursed silently and turned back to face the ghost. “You were taking a bubble bath at your Park Avenue condo…Ms. Adams.” He slid his hands into the pocket of his pants and looked into the eyes of the Judge his Master had sent him to kill. Ms. Adams smiled and moved to sit behind his desk. ‘Good, now that you remember me I suggest you take a seat. I’m not leaving until you answer this Judge why did you kill me and before you even give me that BS ‘because my Master told me to’ nonsense.’ Xaphan took a seat and rubbed the back of his neck. He needed this like he needed another Blood Moon limp dick moment. “Fuck me.”

### *4.3: Judging Xaphan*

Xaphan sat and stared at Ms. Adams now back in her form before her death. Her long black hair rested on one side, her silk blouse opened enough to show her ample cleavage and her MAC make up on her flawless skin. She leaned back in his chair and looked over her perfect manicure before looking back at Xaphan. 'So Mr. King answer my question. I can haunt you for a very long time Mr. King.' She leaned forward and unbutton her blouse. 'Ever fucked a ghost Mr. King. I hear you fuck just about anything and anyone. Nice reputation you have there.' Xaphan growled at the Judge and watched as she gave him a wicked grin. "Yes Judge I fucked a lot of things but fucking a ghost is not on my list of things to do." He leaned forward and clenched his teeth. "Why do you want to know WHY I killed you? What fucking difference does it make? My Master gave me your name, your address so whatever deal you made to get back to ASK me this question was a waste...I. Don't. Care." He sat back in his seat and smirked at the Judge. If the bitch thought she would play Jimmy Cricket with his conscience then she'd be wasting her damn time.

The Judge's anger caused her face to shift from her human form to her zombie form. Guess he was getting to her then. Xaphan played these games for a long time no new made ghost was going to top him. 'You would have made a great lawyer Mr. King but it seems you're an even better puppet for your Master.' Xaphan jumped up and tried to wrap his hand around the Judge's neck. The bitch went ghost on him and the only thing he touched was his soft leather chair. "What fucking difference does it make? I kill who my Master tells me to because that was part of the deal for me to live above ground." Xaphan walked over to the window and stared at the moon making sure it wasn't another 'Blood Moon' moment. 'Do you even care whether you were killing an innocent? Not all of them made deals with your Master.' She stood and floated over by his side. She ran her cold fingers down his arm as she spoke to him. 'The female in 2007, she was carrying your Master's child. He got adventurous and seduced a virgin.' She moved behind Xaphan and pressed her breasts to his back. 'That male in 2009, your Master wanted him to kill because it was the only way to get him to seal the deal with him.' She rested her chin on his shoulder and purred down his neck. 'The house you burned down in 2010, your Master told you it would be empty but it wasn't. You killed a mother and her newborn baby boy all because your Master wanted a higher seat on the Council. Your Master is where he is today because you did want you were told. Never questioned why...such a good puppet you are Mr. King.'

Xaphan appeared calm and cool on the outside but inside he was in denial. He knew what he was doing and innocent or not he didn't care. He had no conscience for the task he had to do but he didn't like being called his Master's puppet. He was created by his Master to do his bidding. Xaphan did them all without question and even shared his Master's bed because he got him out of hell. He turned around and smiled at the Judge. "I'm a Demon Judge. What makes you think I care who I was ordered to kill? What do you get out of this? Are you trying to save my soul? I'll make it easy for ya...I don't have one." He looked at the ghost before him and wonder what deal she made. He crossed his arms and leaned on the window for he truly did think that he had won this fight. 'Oh you think I made a deal just to come back and ask you why? No sugar I didn't sell my services just to come back to haunt you. I know your future. I've seen what your life will be and what you will have. I'm here to make sure you will never reach it.' Her smile to him made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. What the fuck was she talking about. His future? She made a deal with a Demon just to stop him for something in the future. He had enough of this shit. "If that is the only reason you are coming after me then you waste your deal. There is nothing in my future. This is all you see. Me being my Master's puppet as you say. Now get the fuck out of my life! Go back to hell or where ever you want but get out of my office!" The Judge laughed and turned to walk back to his desk. 'You really don't see anything else for your future? This is all you want? What about your freedom? Free from your Master to go and do whatever you want. Fuck you can even aim higher and be a Master yourself. You want none of those things Mr. King?' She sat back in his chair and laughed some more. Xaphan was getting annoyed and at the point of having his own exorcism by casting this bitch out. 'Oh don't worry Mr. King. I saw none of that in your future what I did see actually warmed my heart. Ever been in love Mr. King? That's right you never had that did you. Your own father sold you for his wealth and you never bothered to love any of those whores you fucked. Pitty. I will enjoy seeing you not get your future.' She stood again and walked over to kiss his cheek. 'Keep being the puppet that you are and you will never get to the future I've seen for you.' She turned to walk to the bookshelf leading down to the library. 'I'm just going to visit my great, great Grandma and be on my way.' She turned back to smile at Xaphan. 'Don't worry Mr. King you never have to see me again.' She walked through the bookshelf and disappeared.

Xaphan stayed by the window for a few more minutes before his anger got the better of him scream out to no one. His eyes flared as his anger pushed his desk smashing it to the bookshelf the Judge disappeared through. He really didn't know why he was upset and for all he knew the Judge could have lied about everything. He tried to calm himself and shook it off. It was over and the bitch was gone. He stood and straighten his clothes. He looked at his desk and pushed it back in place. No sense having the new help question him why he decided to redecorate his office. "Lies. All fucking lies. The bitch wanted to get to me that's all." He walked out of his office and out the book store. He got behind the wheel of his car and decided that this was all a bad fucking dream. He knew what his future would hold for him...Not. A. Fucking. Thing.


	5. Black & White

The holiday season for the humans had always been a joyous occasion but for Xaphan it’s the one holiday he would gladly toss out. He stood in the middle of the book store giving Christian his stamp of approval for this year's color scheme...black and white. 'Mr. King this will be the main tree but will have a few small ones scattered around the store. Would you like me to decorate your office as well?' Already Xaphan's head started pounding and he pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head. "That won't be necessary Christian just the store please. Now I trust your judgments so you are in charge of the decorations just leave my office alone understand." Christian gave him a nod in understanding and handed him a folder. 'Order forms for the next shipment Mr. King. If you can go through them today I'll have them ordered and shipments in before the Christmas rush.' Xaphan just nodded as he took the folder and started back to his office. The only thing he liked about this holiday where the bright lights...can you say Nancy boy.

He closed the door behind him and sat at his desk tossing the folder down. His eyes absently moved to the bookshelf his 'visitor' went through after announcing to him that she was his new stalker for a future she was determined to not let him have. His future had always been the same as it always been for going on 119 years and it will be the same until his final death. The fact that he thought of going down to talk to Ms. P about her great-granddaughter Dawn Adams had him clenched his teeth and that would admit that he was actually worried. "Fucking stop Xap! It's nothing she was just getting under your skin for fuck sake." She did get under his skin like poison she was working her way inside him making him wonder. He shook that thought off. "Nothing. She fucking knows nothing." He opened the folder and set forth to get some damn work done. The sooner this day ended the sooner he can just disappear into his penthouse.

'Mr. King sorry to bother you but your 7:00 appointment is here.' Xaphan looked up to see Winston eyeing Christian's ass. Fuck he forgot about this appointment but at least the vampire was a distraction. "Winston at least you are on time." He waved the vampire in and told Christian to close the door behind him. Winston took a seat and looked him over. 'If I knew any better I would say something was bothering you. Either that or you are actually getting a wrinkle.' Xaphan tried to remain a professional and not flip off the annoying vampire. "What can I do for you Winston? I gather you're not here for a social visit so lets hold out off on the friendly chats." Winston smiled at him and that was not good. 'Fine demon lets get to business first then. Your assistant is he...available?' Xaphan rolled his eyes at the male. "I'm not a fucking dating service Winston and hands-off Christian. Get on with it vampire before I decide to duct tape you to that chair and leave you in front of an open window to see the sunrise." Winston pouted as he stood to pace the front of his desk. 'I came to invite you to my New Year’s party. As you know I don't have many friends.' Xaphan looked at the vampire in mocking shock. 'Oh stop you know damn well I consider you a friend. So you will come yes? And bring a date maybe Christian?' Xaphan shook his head as Winston gave him pleading eyes. Fuck he was such a sap. "Fine Winston I'll come and no date. Now is there something else you needed?" Winston grinned and nodded as he leaned on Xaphan's desk. 'May I have a word with Ms. P she told me once about champagne but I can't recall the name. I want it for my party and you know me...only the best. So send me down so I can chat with the ghostly beauty and when I get back I'm taking you to dinner. And not taking NO for an answer.' Xaphan growled but why the fuck not. He had no plans so dinner and home sounded like a good plan. He picked up his remote and pointed it towards the private elevator behind the bookshelf. The bookshelf slid open as Winston started walking towards it. 'Great I won't be long so finish up demon so I can play friend and cheer your sorry ass up.' Xaphan turned towards the elevator as it started to close and yelled at the vampire. "I don't need cheering up!" Adam's poison seemed to be working if even a fucking vampire can see that he was troubled. "Fuck I need a drink."

### *5.2: Sobering Workout*

His fist made contact with the heavy vinyl and felt the impact of traveling up to his bicep. Xaphan threw his left harder feeling the burn down to his network of nerves and threw his right, each impact got harder and faster. Castle of Glass by Linkin Park pulsing around him as he punched the bag letting out all his pent up stress he hadn't known he was holding onto. As Xaphan threw his punches each contact to the bag flashed memories of his human life, images of his perfect life and privileged status had him beating the bag hard. The last image was of Dawn Adams stating that she will make sure his future would never happen. He growled as he threw a right punch breaking the chains on the bag tossing it to the wall of his gym. "FUCK!" He started pacing around the mat trying to calm the anger he wasn't aware he had. Why were the words from a ghost getting to him? He didn't care he told himself and to admit that he did would be unacceptable. He sat down on the bench and grabbed his towel wiping off the sweat beading down his neck. "I have to keep busy and stop thinking about this shit."

He walked into the bathroom tossing his sweaty clothes to the floor and willed the water on in the shower. He told himself that he would shower then cook himself some dinner. He had a nice kitchen and had only used the microwave so cooking himself a meal should be easy. "What the hell is an egg beater?" He closed the book to look at the cover again. "Cooking for Dummies. My secret Santa has a sense of humor." He pulled out drawer after drawer until he just gave up and used a fork. He picked the easiest dish to make he thought but this fucking twenty minute omelet turned into an hour omelet. He tossed butter, sausage, bell pepper and onions into the skillet. Beating the eggs in the bowl with a fork he sent the book sliding down to the side of the counter with his mind. "I don't need no stinking cookbook." He said out loud in his best Al Pacino impersonation. He poured the eggs into the skillet and added a few desirable seasonings. "See I made an omelet." He looked at his darken crooked smile and shrugged. "Alright, so it’s now a Cajun omelet." He grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge as he moved into the living room. He had dinner in front of the television and found himself flipping through the channels looking for something to shut down his brain. "Jack and Jill with Adam Sanders and Al Pacino. Can't go wrong with this choice." He tossed back his beer and settled in for a dull night by himself.

Xaphan's attentions were fixed on Al Pacino's character singing 'Dunkaccino' when he saw a light coming down from the hallway. He knew he didn't leave his light on so he stood to walk down the hall to turn it off. He turned off the light only to have another one turn on further down the hall. What the fuck! He walked down the hall and turned off the light. He stood there waiting to see if the light ghost would strike again. When nothing happened he started to move back to the living room and heard a soft moan coming from the guest bedroom. He knew it had to be the TV but went to the room and listened for the moan again. He placed his hand on the doorknob as another moan came from the room and he threw the door open. 'King love come join us. We are your birthday present so who do you want to fuck first?' His hands dug into the door frame at the sight before him of the two whores, Ramy and Mira, which he brought for himself on his twenty-fifth birthday sitting on the bed naked. 'Oh come on lover don't be shy.' Mira turned showing him her back leaning on all fours wiggling her ass at him. Ramy rubbed over Mira's ass and she pressed her breast on them. 'Just like old times right King.' Ramy held out her hand calling him over and he didn't even realize that he had moved at all. Ramy grabbed his shirt pulling him towards her naked form. 'Who needs a future when you have us in your past.' Mira kissed up his chest and he noticed their skins started melting right before his eyes. 'You can have us forever King. We will be waiting for you in hell Master.' Xaphan jerked awake as his bottle of beer dropped on the wooden floor. He looked down the hallway seeing nothing and leaned on his knees taking deep breaths. "A fucking dream. It's just a fucking dream." Xaphan climbed his way out of hell and he sure as fuck had no plans of going back let alone being a Demon Master. "No more Cajun omelet for dinner." He picked up the beer bottle and smashed it against the fireplace. "Fuck you Adams!" Xaphan wasn't going to let that bitch get to him and did what he did best. He tossed the thought of Dawn Adams and all her bullshit to the back of his mind along with his human life. "I'm Xaphan King, second order fire demon and this is my life."

### *5.3: Ms. P's New Look*

The sound of his cell phone going off woke him from a sleep he didn't realize he was taking. He lifts his head to look around at his surroundings. He rubbed the back of his neck and stood to stretch finally remembering that he came to his underground office after his little dream. He didn't need a repeat of that dream so he decided to come do some work. He must have dozed off and judging from the drool marks on his shirt it was a much needed nap. He went into the bathroom to clean up and reached for the extra suit he had in his closet. He pulled on the crisp deep blue shirt leaving it opened as he grabbed for his pants. He bent over to put on his pants when he heard a whistle that came from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see a brunette standing near his desk and if it wasn't for her green eyes he would've never recognized her. "Ms. P?" He quickly finished dressing and moved back to his desk to stand in front of his now very modern librarian. He arched a brow in question to her new appearance which he was glad that she decided to join them here and now but what made her change. He'd been trying to get her to get with the times but she always waved his suggestion off to the fact that she was a ghost and no one really sees her from the waist down. She was about to answer him but he held up his hand. "Why don't you tell me all about it over some coffee. I have a feeling I will need to be conscious for this conversation."

Xaphan took a sip of his Dunkin Donut French Vanilla coffee as he stared at Ms. P over the rim of his coffee mug. He had to admit she looked hot as a brunette and glad she was out of the high collar tops she had been wearing since he took over the library. His eyes traveled down to her very low top and he wonders if she enhanced her bra size as well. 'Are you done staring at my tits Mr. King?' He choked on his coffee at being caught ogling his ghostly librarian. He coughed to clear out his throat and nodded as he placed his mug back on his desk. "Sorry Ms. P it's just that you look beautiful. Not that you didn't before it’s just that this color suits you." Like she can't see through his BS he thought as she gave him a sweet smile. 'My granddaughter suggested that I changed by look. She said just cause I'm a ghost it's no reason to look ancient. Then she made a reference to something called Sex in the City. Can you get that for me Mr. King? It sounds delightful.' Xaphan tapped his finger on his desk and smiled. Here he thought there was some life changing decision for her new appearance when all it took was her younger, curvier granddaughter Dawn Adams calling her ancient to do the job...females. He leaned forward and nodded. "I'll be happy to get you the whole season of Sex in the City." Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. 'There's different sex for the four seasons? And here all I've had were orgies, what else have I missed out on?' He tried not to laugh but truth be told he liked Ms. P and even though he never asked about the detail on how she came to the service of the library he figured she would open up to him one day. He could wait another fifty years.

"Ms. P did your granddaughter Dawn by any chance talked to you about her vendetta she has against me? Maybe you can give me a little more insight into what she knows about...my future?" The last part came out with a laugh for he was sure there was nothing to worry about...or so he thought. Ms. P's expression went back to her cold stature and he didn't need to be a mind reader to know that it wasn't good news. 'Mr. King you have to understand that the females in my family do not make the best judgments.' She waved her hand around their surroundings. 'I'm a bloody librarian for hell!' She slummed back into the leather chair forgetting all about her feminine demur. Xaphan sighed and took another sip of his coffee. 'Mr. King Dawn was very cryptic. I think she knows that I would tell you if I knew.' She brushed her new hair to the side and smiled shyly. 'Did I mention that the females in my family were also hateful bitches.' Xaphan gave her a smile and leaned forward on his desk. "Ms. P you were a beautiful woman as a blonde and you are simply breathtaking as a brunette. I hope this means you will show more of yourself down here and I for one will be looking forward to coming down more often." Ms. P's smile got wider and he knew what she was thinking. "Just for your charming company and conversation of course." She gave him a mock pout as she stood but she knew by now if he was going to fuck a ghost the deed would've been done by now. 'Have a good day Mr. King.' She gave him a little spin as she disappeared into thin air. Xaphan picked up his coffee and finished it off before heading topside. It was time to open the book store and another day of not knowing who would show up to visit the underground library. He pressed the button to open the elevator and stepped inside as he smiled to himself. "Time to make the donuts."


	6. Raven in the City (Raven & Xaphan)

**Raven:** Raven walked into the building that Lia had directed her to and let out an annoyed sigh. A bookshop, a freaking bookshop! How the hell was this going to provide her with the information she needed! Pulling back her temper, so as to avoid any damage being caused, Raven called out. "Hello? Anyone around?"

**Xaphan:** Xaphan nodded to Christian as he signed the inventory for today's shipment. Christian was in the middle of going over his schedule for the day when a female at the register caught his attention. She looked pissed and very impatient but that was not what had him stopping Christian from going to the female to help her. He could sense that she was other and not here to buy any damn books. "I got this Christian." He walked over to the female and stood with his hands in his pockets. "I'm Xaphan King is there something I can help you with?" He didn't need this today and it was bad enough that he had to deal with uncivilized other beings on a daily bases but it's the ones with tits that always gave him the most trouble.

**Raven:** Raven glared at the male as he introduced himself, his tone and general demeanor made it clear to her that she was not welcome. "I need information and I was told that you could provide it." She said in clipped tones, " But after taking stock of this place, I highly doubt you can provide me with what I require."

**Xaphan:** He sighed mentally and tried to tap down his temper. There's always a 'Xena Warrior Princess' wannabe badass with only a single-minded task and those are the ones that were dangerous. "You might want to try saying hello and maybe introducing yourself first." He crossed his arms and looked around the area to make sure there were no humans within listening distance. "It would help if I knew what you wanted in order for any 'help' to be provided. Now would you like to step into my office for a civil conversation or stand around here to see who has the biggest dick?"

**Raven:** Balling her fists to try and cool her temper, Raven mentally counted to ten then let out a breath. "Whilst it may be fun to see who indeed does have the biggest dick, I have no desire to take up any more of your time than I have to." Relaxing her hands, Raven gave Xaphan what she hoped would pass as a smile. "My name is Raven Aurora Fallen, and I seek information regarding a certain male who, I have been led to believe may be here, in this city."

**Xaphan:** Raven's smile almost had him smiling back but at least she was calming down and that was his main concern. He didn't need the Council getting on his ass about being on the news having a pissing contest with a Fallen. "Follow me please Ms. Raven." He turned to walk back to his office and inform Christian to not disturb them. He sat in his chair and moved his paperwork to the side as he pointing to the seat in front of his desk. "Have a seat please Ms. Raven and tell me more about this male you seek. It helps to know as much as possible so I know how to aid you."

**Raven:** Sitting down on the offered chair, Raven continued to try and calm herself. She was glad that there were only the two of them in the room, but she still wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. "The male I am seeking goes under the name of Frederick De La Costa. He is...." Raven hesitated, taking in a quick breath as she did. She hoped that she would not be pushed on the reason for her reluctance to finish her sentence. The less people who knew of her relationship with this male, the better for all concerned. "I cannot provide you with a photo, due to the fact that he is a Vampire. But I can give you a basic description. It is imperative that I find him, Mr. King. So, will you help me?

**Xaphan:** He tapped his pen on his desk as he listened to her and was glad that she was at least trying to curb her temper. He'd been around a few fallen angels but she seemed different and didn't look like the type that liked to share. Normally he would not take a walk-in but clearly she knew he could do something. He pulled out a notepad and placed it in front of her with a pen. "Write down his name again along with the information you have about him. I'll give it to my people and if he's here they will find him." He could tell that she wanted this over with and not just their chit chat but the whole ordeal. "Ms. Raven I promise you to get the info you need for this male but it will take time." He pulled out his personal card and placed it on the notepad. "Feel free to call me anytime if you have questions or any more information that may help."

**Raven:** Picking up the pad and pen, she starts to write down the information asked for, then stops as she hears two words, 'take time.' Placing the pad and pen down, Raven rises from her chair and places her hands on the desk in front of her, looking directly at Xaphan as she does. "Time, along with patience, is something I do not have. I think it only fair to warn you that I have a 'problem' being around a large amount of people, and my circumstances are such that I will have to leave my present place of accommodation soon. So, time is of the essence in this matter."

**Xaphan:** He stared at the female and wondered how can such beautiful creatures be such a pain in the ass at the same damn time. Apparently Ms. Raven thought she is hanging out with a fucking X-Men and all he needed to do was touch her breast to get her answer or some shit. If she didn't lighten up her 'problem' with crowds wouldn't be an issue if she pissed off the right beings. He let out a long breath before he spoke to the female. "Ms. Raven I'm not Dr. Chloe and there is no crystal ball on my desk so it will take time." He leaned on his desk and gave her a smile. "Why don't you just use your energy doing something more productive like oh I don't know....shopping? The people I work with are pretty fast and since he's a vampire should be fairly easy so is there a number I can reach you once I have the information or we going to have a problem?"

**Raven:** Letting a low growl slip from between her lips, Raven pushed herself away from the desk, not breaking eye contact with the male in front of her as she did. "Firstly, I don't do 'shopping.' Shopping involves being around large crowds of people, and I assure you Mr. King, you really do NOT want me in that position. Unless, of course, you want the geography of this fair city changed forever?" Grabbing the pad and pen again, she writes down the rest of the information she possesses, then adds a contact number before dropping the items back onto the desk. "I can be reached on the number shown." A low, almost imperceptible sigh rose from her chest and escaped from her lips. "I am not being difficult, Mr. King. I just need that information as soon as possible, for all our sakes." Turning, she headed towards the office door, pausing and calling over her shoulder as she reached it. "I will await your call, Mr. King. Until then, I bid you a good day." Pulling the door open, she walked out into the shop then back out into the noise and humanity that was NYC.

**Xaphan:** He heard her growl and couldn't help but hide his smile. He admired Raven she was on a mission and he almost felt sorry for this Fredrick fellow...almost. He nodded as she exited his office and he thought about telling her shopping online might be a better answer for her. He picked up the notepad reading over the information she had provided. He was certain someone in his circle of informants would find this male Raven was looking for. He pulled out his cell and sent a quick message to one of the informants that he had a job for him. Xaphan tossed his cell on the desk and noticed a black envelope. He picked it up and rolled his eyes at the New Year's Party invitation from Winston. He can't believe he agreed to go to his damn party but he figured Winston would be a good source to ask about this Fredrick De La Costa. He stood and thought he would go check on the human that came to do research in the underground library. Ms. Kirelle believed was her name but he would nickname her dark rose. No, he wasn't going down to flirt with the female but he planned on telling Ms. P that he might have met a female today that just might hate Sex in the City.

### *6.2: Hell No Mistle Toe*

The screen on the laptop went dark as Xaphan shut down for the night. He stood and pulled on his jacket as the all so familiar smell of brimstone hit his nose. Just fucking great he thought as he turned to face the handsome male standing between the leather chairs on the other side of his desk. "Master. This is a pleasant surprise." Again he thought as he looked out the window checking the color of the moon before facing his Master. No blood moon so readied himself for the task his Master would have him do. 'Xaphan you look worried? I'm not here on business or...' Demon Master adjusted his jacket before looking back at him and cleared his throat. 'I'm glad to see that you're done with work for the night. I would like to take you out to dinner.' Xaphan stared at his Master. He was fucking serious and at that moment he wished he had a kill order. "Dinner?" He moved around his desk and stood in front of it. "Any particular place you had in mind Master?" Demon Master moved closer to Xaphan and fixed the collar of his jacket. Xaphan felt his Master's fingers brushed his jawline as he flattens his shirt collar over the jacket. 'I have a place in mind.' His Master moved in closer letting their lips touched as dark clouds surrounded them both and faded their solid forms into his Master's darkness.

They reappeared on a yacht already in motion and he knew they were not in New York anymore. His Master took a seat and patted the cushion next to him. Xaphan had a feeling this was not going to be one of their regular visits. He slid in the seat leaving a nice space between them. He sure as hell wasn't going to give his Master any ideas to change whatever plans he had for this evening. 'It's beautiful night don't you think Xaphan. We are on the Bosphorus waterway that separates the two continents Europe and Asia. I enjoy the architectural masterpieces as we cruise down the waterway. I wanted to share this with you.' Xaphan looked over at his Master and for the first time noticed something he never saw before. He cleared his throat and reached for the glass of wine in front of him mentally wishing this 'meeting' was over with. He placed the glass down and looked out into the waters. "Master I know you are busy so would you like to tell me what this visit is about?" His eyes looked into the cabin of the yacht trying to get any clue to what his Master wanted from him. 'Xaphan.' His Master said his name softly like that of a lover. He hated that but turned to look at his Master as he placed a black box between them. Xaphan stopped breathing as he saw the box. He knew what was in it and thought that the last time he showed him this box would be the last. The box contained his Demon Master's crest ring. All the Demon Master wore them and their mates. "Master..." His Demon Master held up his hand to stop him. 'Just listen to me Xaphan before you answer. Of all the demons I own only you I consider special. I took your life and brought you back with the essence of my white fire. I made you strong and look at you now out of hell by your own means.' He slides closer to Xaphan and placed a hand on his thigh. 'I want you by my side, be my lover and my mate. Bond to me Xaphan I want you to be mine willingly not owned.' His Master cupped his face and stroked his cheek with his thumb waiting for his answer. His Master asked him this once to be his and at that time he almost said yes but his Master was at the end still a demon. Deals with a demon never worked out and there was always some fine print he knew would make it worse for him.

Xaphan touched his Master's hand removing it from his face. "Master you know my answer. I cannot accept it. I will be forever alone until my final death that is my choice." He sure as fuck would not allow his Master to use anyone against him. He refused to care for or love anyone for that main purpose. Demon Master looked away and the expression on his face...was he hurt by his answer. 'Please consider my offer Xaphan. You will rule by my side have all you need and more. That is what you wanted correct...power?' It was what he wanted at first because that was what he thought would get him out of Hell. Now all he wanted was his freedom, to be free from his Master, his tasks and his bed. He stood and walked over to the side of the yacht. "You know what I want Master so my answer is still no." Demon Master's eyes glowed as he answered Xaphan. 'I can force you Xaphan! Order you to obey me!' His voice came out demonic causing his skin to tingle. He looked back at his Demon Master straightening and placed his hands in his pockets. "You could Master but it would be as you wish...now would it?" His Master looked away as he whispered. 'I do not know what you mean Xaphan.' He looked back at Xaphan back to his GQ looks. Xaphan walked closer and stood in front of his Master. "You want my free will, to choose to be with you...to love you." Xaphan's expression became hard when he spoke again. "I will never love you Master and as much as you wish or will it I will never be at your side." His Master looked up at him and Xaphan suddenly found himself slammed down on the deck by an invisible hand. He tried to get up but the invisible hands held down his body and another squeezing his throat. He watched as his Master stood and picked up the black box placing it back in his pocket. Rejections a bitch he thought as he prepared for his Master's punishment for his backtalk. His Master looked down and willed the invisible hands to tighten harder. 'I made you Xaphan and I can break you.' He grabbed a handful of Xaphan's hair tilting it to expose his tattoo. 'You are already marked as mine and I can do with you as I will.' His Master leaned down to whisper in his ear. 'I can fuck you right now just for speaking back to me or would you prefer my demon to take you?' Xaphan stiffens at the mention and his Master laughed as he released his hair. 'Why bother to fuck my whore when I can fuck fresh meat.' Demon Master's body started to fade as he looked down at Xaphan one last time. 'I'll have an assignment for you soon.' His Master faded into the darkness and he was released from the invisible hands.

Xaphan coughed as air rushed back into his lungs and slowly picked himself up. He sat down on the seat and fixed his hair not sure what came over him. He'd never spoken to his Master like that but he had the feeling that his Master did not want to force him to be his mate. He found himself laughing as he shook his head. He realized that he had some leverage over his Master and of all things this was something he never saw coming. "I finally have someone that loves me and it's my fucking Demon Master." Hell had truly frozen over.

### *6.3: Never Changing Who I Am*

Xaphan walked into his closet tossing the towel on the floor as he grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. He pulled on the jeans and walked out of his closet as he fastened up the buttons of his shirt. He was playing hooky today and called into work letting them know he was taking a sick day. He had no visitors for the underground library today and Christian would be able to handle any task that came up. He'd only arrived back at the penthouse about an hour ago after planting his ass on the yacht waiting to see if his Master would come back. He would be the temperamental bitch in their twisted 'relationship'...he used that term loosely. He needed a day to process this new insight with his Master. He turned on the stereo and pressed play on the remote as he grabbed his guitar. "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons came blaring out of his speakers and he closed his eyes listening to the song. His leg started bouncing to the beat as his hand tapped his guitar with the pick in hand waiting to join in. The beat picked up and he jumped in and played along with the music letting the pads of his fingers press the strings.

He let his mind wander as he played along thinking of anything and everything. The random thoughts flooded his mind like a puzzle he would try to piece together. If anything he'd learned that the universe was unpredictable and every experience held a grain of sand coming together to form a picture. He wouldn't even see what this picture would look like but then again he wasn't looking for his future and until Dawn Adams placed her poison into his mind he never really thought about a future. From the moment he made up his mind that he wanted out of Hell he started planning, fucking and killing to move his way through the chessboard. His Master at first held him down but Hell was like Washington and full of Politian who wanted more. Like a chain, he connected with the right one until finally, he had to deal with his Master. His Master would not let him go so he waited until the right moment came in the form of the underground library. Xaphan killed off the competition and as punishment his Master was forced to take over the realm. His Master didn't like the surface so Xaphan became his Master's answer.

He clapped his fingers on the strings as the music ended. He opened his eyes and still the fog in his head lingered. No answers tonight he thought as he placed his bass guitar down as the next music came on. Xaphan made up his mind that any future for him was meaningless. He had no path, his existence made not borne and he had no soul. At least, he didn't think he did. He was human and his soul was the price for his father's fortune. He was reborn and made to serve his Master...a soulless slave. He looked through the menus to order his dinner not giving his mind a second thought. He had already accepted his life as is there will be no changes in his path or within him. Like the song, he had no plans of changing who he was and the only changes he would go through would be watching the passing of time…or maybe his underwear. "Right food is on its way so another jam session is called for. Maybe a little Justin Bieber this time." Xaphan picked up his bass guitar and started singing 'Baby baby' as he set up his next guilty pleasure. 


	7. Party Time

'We increased the holiday sales by 20% since last year, the young adult's section may need another row of shelves, the paranormal romance section is booming and if you still want the cafe to add snack items I can get a list started for you Mr. King.' Christian looked up from his iPad waiting for his reply. 'Mr. King?' Xaphan pulled his head out of his ass to give Christian his answer. "What? Oh yeah that's fine." He really didn't care for the holiday sales report and glad that Christmas was over with. That entire happy, cheery family thing made his teeth itch. "Get me the layout of the young adult's section and the list of snacks. It shouldn't be too hard to compile and as long as there are nachos on it I'm happy." Christian made a note and stood leaving him alone in his office. He reached for his coffee only to find it empty and instead of calling Christian back he simply willed his mug to be full again with his favorite French Vanilla brand. He smirked as he inhaled the aroma until a flash from the corner of his eyes made him turned towards the hanging garment bag on his wall. Damn Winston's party. He almost forgot but that would be an impossible task when Ms. P is there to remind him. "Ms. P are you here to remind me about the party?"

Ms. P made her form solid beaming with excitement. 'Mr. King is a New Year's party how can you not be excited!' She danced around the room moving from ghost to solid form as she twirled around his office. 'I love parties Mr. King. The food, dancing, drinks and the randy males at the party alone are exciting!' She leaned on his desk and bat her lashes. 'Mr. King, can I possess a human female and come with you? PLEASSSEEEE!' Xaphan tried to not laugh at Ms. P antics. She does this every year coming to him and asking can she possess a human to enjoy the New Year. He always thought it was funny that she would ask instead of just going off on her own but apparently the underground library had rules. "Answer still no Ms. P now you can take that cute pout of your off my desk." Ms. P floated to the guest chair and sighed. 'I never get to have any fun. Look at me. I gave myself a makeover and nowhere to go to show it off.' She leaned back on the chair like a spoiled teenager. "Ms. P you can enjoy the New Year on the television. You can use the bedroom next to my underground office. Besides finding a human body better looking than you would be impossible." Yes flattery always worked with Ms. P but he didn't blame her for wanting to get away from the library. That Blood Moon let her free for three days and from his understanding, she spent them fucking other ghosts. That sounded more like an orgy but he didn't question her...he didn't want to encourage her to show up on him naked again.

'Fine Mr. King be a spoiled sport but can I at least see you in the suit?' Ms. P ran over to the garment bag poising like Vanna White as she waved her hand up and down the bag. He smiled at her and nodded. "Fine I'll let you see me all dressed up in the monkey suit." She squealed and grabbed the bag floating it to the office bathroom. 'Oh you always rock the suit look.' She stuck her head out of the bathroom door. 'Not like you don't rock the suits you wear at work just that the black tux look on you makes my thighs tingle.' He arched a brow at her statement and she blushed. 'I know that’s one of those TNT moments right?' He laughed then and shook his head. "That's TMI Ms. P." He walked into the bathroom and gave her the 'you can go now' look. 'Right I'll remember that and I'll leave you alone to dress.' She floated out and mumbled something like she hadn't seen his entire naked ass on display when he had his 'adventures' in the underground library. Xaphan smirked as he heard her mumble. He had a few encounters down there and he was sure Ms. P saw a lot more of him then she should. He unzipped the garment bag and took off his clothes. 'Are you done yet?' Ms. P giggled from outside the door. 'I always wanted to say that.' He pulled on the slacks and tucked in the clean pressed shirt as he rolled his eyes. "Ms. P don't rush perfection." He heard her hmphed and moved away from the door. Xaphan pulled on the jacket and adjusted his tie as he looked in the mirror. He had to admit the suit looked great on him. He would thank Christian for his excellent taste putting him in a dark purple tie. He opened the door and walked out holding out his arms. "Does it pass your inspection Ms. P?" He crossed his arms as she floated over and became solid to look him over. She walked around him pressing her hand on his shoulder and stopped in front of him. A wicked smile came across her face. 'Oh, Mr. King you will find some trouble tonight.' She bite her bottom lip as he leaned up to kiss his cheek. 'Try not to break any hearts tonight.' She giggled and stepped away from him. 'Mr. King you look beautiful.' He shook his head as he walked over to his desk to shut down his laptop. "Sweet of you to say Ms. P but you can keep that title." He wasn't looking good for no one and was sure Winston invited him as eye candy for his guests. The rich like to be surrounded by pretty things.

He grabbed his wallet and keys as he started moving towards the door. "Turn off the lights and lock up the office for me will you Ms. P." He stopped at the manager's office making sure they closed up early tonight and made his way to his car. He sat behind the wheel and sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for this but Winston was sort of a friend and he did come through for him on finding that intel for Raven so this was the least he could do for the 'friend'. "At least he is having a sit-down dinner before the party. I can check out all the guests beforehand so I'll know who to hide from when the countdown begins." When the ball starts to drop he wanted to make sure he was either alone or kissing other body parts not on the face.

### *7.2: Casual Encounter*

*Explicit Language, M/M & Sexual Contents*

Xaphan found himself humming with the damn elevator music and wondered who was the genius that picked these songs. 'She Blinded Me with Science' danced in his head as he rode the elevator up to Winston's penthouse. He sat in his car for about thirty minutes debating whether to get out of it or not. He didn't want to hear Ms. P's whine about him skipping the party and that was the fuel that got his ass out of the car. The bell on the elevator broke his humming trance as the doors opened to Winston's foyer with huge silver balls decorated on the floor with small glass ones hanging from the ceiling. "Nice balls." He said to himself which instantly caught the ears of his host. 'I do love a male with big balls.' Xaphan shook his head as he turned to Winston and smiled. Winston gave him a long look from head to toe before he leaned in to give him a hug...a handsy hug. 'Mmmmm Xaphan why have you never come to my bed demon.' Winston pulled back but left his hands on his ass. "For one thing Winston we don't have that kind of friendship and two you always have someone in your bed." Winston nodded and handed him a glass of champagne as he lead him to the dining room. 'True but I would've kicked them out or had them stay to join us.' Xaphan took a sip of his champagne and told himself that he just might leave before the ball dropped.

Winston called the other guests to join them in the dining room for dinner. Xaphan knew that it would be at least a seven-course meal so he would stay until dinner was over. At least he could tell Ms. P the colorful people he shared a meal with and what the females where wearing would be enough to feed her loneliness for a while. Winston planted his ass to the seat on his right as everyone came to the table. He had at least twenty guests so the introductions were done as the appetizer made its round. Winston had a flair for making everyone sound extremely important. Xaphan never cared for the titles society wore like a damn billboard on their bodies. Louis Vuitton, Prada and Gucci were just nice things to advertise to everyone that the money tree was plentiful. Sure he wore those labels too but what could he say…he was spoiled. Idle chit chats were spoken among the guests and Xaphan smiled to look the part of a well-educated businessman. While a few of the guests were ‘other,’ Winston had a nice selection of humans that were aware of the ‘others’ while a handful of them had no idea they were dining with vampires only to be dinner themselves later. Winston called it ‘an exchange of service’ since he supplied the fancy layout and expensive liquor the least they could do was loan them a pint of blood. Xaphan reached for his glass of wine and noticed a male looking his way. The handsome gentleman lifted his own glass his way and he looked beside him to see if he was the male he was toasting to. The male smiled to him before turning his attention to the female tugging at his ear. Xaphan thought nothing of it but throughout the meal, the male kept looking his way.

The guests were ushered to the grand room for coffee, brandy and desserts were the gossips of society where the main topic of discussion. It was not Xaphan’s cup of tea so he slowly worked his way out of the room to find a quieter surrounding. He wasn’t far from Winston’s home office so he took his brandy in there to just relax before the New Year rang in. He didn’t bother to turn on the lights since his demon eyes had no problems seeing in the dark. What he didn’t see was the male figure sitting in one of the leather chairs as he went to stand in front of the window. ‘Mr. King what a pleasant surprise.’ Xaphan turned to the male that had been making goo-goo eyes at him all evening. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize this office was taken. I’ll leave you alone Mr. Santos.” He turned and started moving towards the door to leave. ‘No. Please Mr. King I would enjoy the pleasure of your company.’ Mr. Santos stood from his chair and moved to the window. Xaphan nodded and leaned on the desk sipping his brandy as they both stared at the other. ‘I asked Winston about you. He had only nice things to say but he never mentioned how handsome you were.’ Xaphan smirked as he looked over the male before him. The male looked of Latin descent human with dark hair and nicely build. He was definitely eye candy that had males and females willing to spread their legs for the night just to have him between them. Xaphan was no stranger to males and had both sexes in his bed, sometimes at the same time. He knew where this was going he was just deciding if he wanted to dip his stick or just have it licked. He placed down his glass of brandy and spread out his jacket. He didn’t say a word as Mr. Santos moved closer and cupped his groin. ‘I just want to know if you taste as good as you look.’ (Lick his stick it is.)

Mr. Santos leaned in to give him a kiss and he placed a hand on his chest to stop him. There were no exchanges of reason as the male just nodded and went to unfasten the belt of his pants. Santos kneeled before him and nestled between his legs. The male pulled down the zipper and seemed happy that Xaphan was commando. One less material to mess with he thought as the male cupped his balls giving it a little squeeze. Xaphan hissed in pleasure as he lift his ass off the desk letting his pants slide down to the floor. His hands gripped the edge of the desk as Santos sucked on one of his balls. The male had a wicked tongue and fuck he knew how to use it to knead his balls. Xaphan snaked his fingers into his thick mane stilling him as he lifts his hips brushing the male’s nose over his smooth sac. With each pass, Santos pressed into the base of his cock with his nose as his mouth sucked and nipped the sensitive of his ball sac. The male wrapped his hand around his length and started to stroke him slowly. Xaphan kept thrusting his hips forward letting Santos catch his balls into his mouth as he rolled them around with his tongue. The male held his hips still as he took his entire sac into his mouth, sucking on it hard as his hand stroking his throbbing shaft smearing his leaking slit with his thumb over his mushroom tip. Xaphan head fell back enjoying the sensation and pleasure Santos was giving him but he wasn’t planning on getting his doorknobs polished but since he was already there, no reason to stop it now. Xaphan’s other hand fist into Santos’ hair pulling his kibble and bits out of his mouth. He pushed the male’s mouth to his cock as his ass planted itself back on the desk. “Open.” It was the only word he said as the male complied to his order opening his mouth wide. He pulled the male by his hair forward watching his lips move over his veiny meat. He moaned as Santos’ tongue flattens underneath the thick vein of his shaft, pressing and massaging over the throbbing lines of his cock. He tightens his grip on Santos’ mane pressing him down until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat and pressed harder making the male swallow as much of his pulsing tool as he can. Santos flattens his hand on his thighs as the sound of the male’s slick mouth and Xaphan’s moans echoed off the walls. He was close and the sudden noise of people counting down muffled outside the door only made him fuck Santos’ mouth faster. ~10, 9, 8, 7….~ Xaphan’s head fell back as his mouth gasped open like a fish out of water. ~6, 5, 4…~ Santos moaned around his thickness as his fingers dug into his thighs. ~3, 2, 1…~ Xaphan jerked into Santos’ mouth as no sound left his throat and spilled into the male’s mouth. ~HAPPY NEW YEAR!~ Xaphan stilled the male’s head as pulse after pulse of his release poured down his mouth and he finally let go of his hair. He sat back on the desk and picked up his brandy emptying it before looking down at Santos. “Happy New Year Mr. Santos, I hope our kiss ringing in the New Year was just as good for you as it was for me.” Xaphan pushed off the desk and leaned down to pull up his pants. He zipped up and fastened the belt straighten out his suit as he pulled the door opened and walked out.

Xaphan thought he made it free and clear until the sound of Winston’s catcall made him pause before exiting the penthouse. ‘Will I guess you had your own ball dropping moment didn’t you my friend. Would it be forward of me if I asked for details or with whom?’ Xaphan slid his hands into his pockets and smiled as he turned towards the silver balls on display and winked at Winston on his way out. “I had a great time Winston and thank you for inviting me. It was an unexpected treat that I enjoyed very much.” At the moment Mr. Santos came out of Winston’s office giving Xaphan a wick as he headed back towards the party. “Don’t say a word Winston or I won’t tell you which book I left my demon DNA on.” He laughed to himself as he left the penthouse leaving Winston with that very thought.

### *7.3: Dream A Little Dream*

Something soft trailed down his back and Xaphan felt his body lift into the touch. He moaned as his stomach was pressed down on the bed as he tried to lift into the soft touch. He was being denied and frustrated as to why he couldn’t get more of those soft caresses that made his body ached for more. He couldn’t see anything but felt everything. He had never wanted anything, other than out of hell, but once that was achieved the only other ‘want’ was to be left alone. Until this touch he had never ‘want’ for anything but he wanted this touch. He tried to see through the smoke but still no form can be seen just the ‘touch’ as it rubbed up against his body and like before he could not tell if it was male or female. He wanted to know who it was and tried to talk but nothing came out of his mouth. Suddenly he felt his legs spread and the feel of warmth around his length. He moaned and rocked his hips into the warmth. He reached out to touch hair or ahead but felt nothing it was as if his touches were immune to this phantom figure. Hands-on his ass pressed him forward into the warmth and he moaned as his cock pulse as he felt it sucked. Gods this was a torture he had blow jobs before from males and females but this one had his entire body on fire. He gave up on trying to touch the ghostly figure and just laid back to enjoy the sensation. His hands held the headboard above his head as the phantom mouth moved faster on his length, a hand tugged at his balls as a finger slid over and teased his ass muscle. His head falls back as his mouth open letting out a cry as he came hard. His hips thrust into the mouth feeling it being suckled as he spilled inside this warm haven of a mouth. He felt his whole body caressed as he came. He was sweating as his body trembled from his release but saw nothing around him but darkness. He mentally yelled out who they were and if this was real…he wanted it to be real.

He woke to his hands clenching the sheets, sweat glisten his body and dampness felt on his abs. Gods did he have a wet dream? He laid there trying to think back on the dream and how it felt familiar. Did he have this dream before? It sure as fuck felt like it. The touches felt like he had them before only he could not remember where. He knew it wasn’t anything he experienced in real life because he had never had that need of want for anyone even when he was human. He knew they were not of his Master’s; those touches are just something he had to live with until he was totally free from him. None of his lovers were touches he longs for, sex was always an act for him. An act he did to get what he needed and it was what got him out of hell. Sex now was just for his pleasure but that too were not the same. Could he be going through a sex plateau-like humans going through their mid-life crisis? He wasn’t in need of sex tonight but he felt the desire from the human who wanted to suck his dick. He received pleasure from that act but it was just another meaningless encounter added to his list of faces he does not wish to remember. Olivia was different and he considered her a real friend. They were always honest from the very beginning what they wanted from the other…a warm body for the night. Sex with her was always fun and rarely did they use the bed. He really should take her out on a proper date and not just hooking up when they needed to scratch an itch. With that plan in his head he pushed the dream back into his ‘FML’ file and got out of bed for a much-needed shower. He’ll have some flowers sent to Liv with a note asking for a formal date. He was sure that would have her questioning his sanity but no doubt she would enjoy a little catch up among friends. He looked down on the soiled sheet shaking his head. “I just had to mess up my best satin sheets didn’t and my purple ones to boot.”

He mumbled to himself as he walked into the bathroom and willed the water to turn on. He looked at himself in the mirror and wondered if that dream was telling him that he should think twice before sticking his dick into a stranger’s mouth. He clucked his tongue and thought about that idea for two seconds. Why was he a manwhore? When he was human he enjoyed causing pain through sex and as a demon he had sex to erase his visits with his Master. In the beginning he was in hell and his Master had him every day. He couldn’t call it rape because his sick, twisted mind enjoyed it…the act not his Master. Now when he’s called it is just a task he performed. The closest thing to enjoying sex with someone else was when he would hook up with Liv. Fuck is was overthinking it and for what a damn cryptic dream. “Time to stop playing Dr. Phil demon Oprah needs him back and you need to get to work.” As he stepped into the shower he thought if sex was something he could do without. He looked down at King Jr. who was in turn looking up at him as if it was saying ‘Don’t fucking thinking about it’…damn, Mr. Use to be Eye to the Floor had an attitude.


	8. Memories

Xaphan’s cell phone beeped again and this time he read the message cursing Winston under his breath. The fucking vampire thought he would play matchmaker and gave Mr. Santos his number. He’d been getting texts from Mr. Santos all morning asking for a date or another ‘meeting’ at his place. He mentally made a note to poke the vampire with a wooden stake for giving his number to the male. He placed the phone down and rubbed his eyes. It’s been a long day and he was ready to just go home and veg out in front of the TV. He stood up stretched his back hearing it crack here and there just as Christian walked into his office with some invoices to look over. ‘Mr. King I need your signature on these invoices please.’ Christian handed him the paperwork and stepped to the side. Xaphan looked over the invoices and bend over the desk to sign it off. He saw from the corner of his eye Christian leaning back to check out his ass. He stayed bent over and turned his head to look at the male. “See something you like Christian?” Christian smiled as the words slid out. ‘Oh hell yes Mr. King…I mean no Mr. King.’ He smirked at his assistant and stood up handing him the paperwork. “Christian I have a task for you to do this weekend.” Christian shifted the paperwork in his hand to open is iPad. ‘Yes Mr. King what is it you would like done.’ The male looked at him eager for a new task to work on. Xaphan placed his hand on top of his iPad screen and smiled. “Take the weekend off and get laid. Go out to the club and get fucked in a dark corner or meet someone at a bar just get laid.” Christian blinked a few times as he blushed. ‘I…I have those files you gave me…schedules to check on I don’t think I can Mr. King.’ Xaphan pitched the bridge of his nose before looking back at his over worked assistant. “Your Boss is ordering you to take the weekend off to get laid or better yet get several blow jobs from every favor of the rainbow. I want you back on Monday sated from your wild weekend are we clear?” Christian nodded as he clenched on to paperwork and iPad. ‘Thank you Mr. King and I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…I mean stare. I better put this invoice in the system.’ He walked out of his office fast and closed the door behind him.

Xaphan sat back in his chair shaking his head at the fact he had to tell his assistant to go sit on a dick. He felt a cool breeze brush over the back of his neck…it must be 6:00 pm. “Good evening Ms. P.” Her ghostly figure appeared beside him and smiled. ‘What gave me away Mr. King? Was it the new perfume? The clicking of my new six-inch high heels or did you feel me brush my nipple on your arm?’ Xaphan looked up at his ghost and wondered if she was finally starting to go mad. “No Ms. P it’s the coldness brushing over the back of my neck and the fact that you had been coming up to my office for the past month now at exactly 6:00 pm.” Ms. P smiled and moved around to sit in one of the leather chairs. ‘I enjoy our little visit Mr. King.’ She brushed her hand over her skirt as she asked him a question without making eye contact with him. ‘So Mr. King have you ever thought about your human life?’ She looked up at him then and smiled. “My human life? Why would I want to think about that?” Ms. P shrugged and crossed her legs. ‘Just making conversation Mr. King. I mean you know almost everything about me and I only know you as a demon. I’m curious.’ Xaphan’s head started to pound and he rubbed his temples. “Ms. P my birth was just a countdown to my death and as I recall I was not a nice person. I believe I was branded a spoiled brat that did what he pleased and not cared who he hurt along the way.” He never thought about his human life since he learned that he was payment for the deal his Father made before he was even conceived with his Demon Master. ‘I regret never saving my past Mr. King. Good or bad I wished I never burned that suitcase with all my family pictures and little trinkets I kept on my travels. Anyways I’m just here to remind you that it’s time for you to leave work. You need someone to tell you when you should go home or eat your vegetables.’ She stood with one hand on her lip glaring at him. “I think they call them Mothers but since you’re so old I’ll have to call you Great, Great, Great Granny P.” She looked at him with a look of sheer horror. ‘Mr. King I have you know that I look more like your sister then an old prune wearing a fake fur while she’s playing Bingo!’ Xaphan hid his laugh. Seemed Ms. P had already started watching her season one of Sex in the City on DVD. He held his hands up in surrender as he shut down his laptop and picked up his jacket. “I’m going Ms. P. You don’t have to tell me twice.”

Xaphan left Ms. P in his office and waved to the employees as they wished him a good evening. He got into his car and started home as he thought about what Ms. P said about her suitcase of memories. He had a chest with a few of his human life in it only because his Master thought it was something he needed as ‘closure’ to his human life. He hadn’t thought about that chest in ages and that was his thoughts as he walked into his penthouse and decided maybe he wanted to look inside it tonight. He stopped off at the kitchen to grab a beer as he walked into his office and pulled down a book ‘Demons for Dummies’ on the top shelf. The sound of a click and pop as the shelf opened to a small room hidden behind it. He turned on the light and sat down on the chair as he stared at the chest in question. His human life placed in a chest that his Master had given him once he was freed from his chains. Xaphan never opened it back then but for some reason, he wanted to tonight. He placed his beer on the table and moved his chair closer to the chest. He lifts the latched open unlocking the chest and just stared at it. Fuck what was he nervous about and what could be in the chest to harm him. He grabbed hold of the latched and pulled the lid up. The first thing that he saw when he opened the chest of a picture of his mother with her face leaning into the baby in her arms and the look of love on her face as she held the child. He slammed the lid down and kicked the chest away from him with his foot. He grabbed his beer and left the room pushing the book back up to seal the room again. He walked into the living room and started pacing in front of the fireplace. He wasn’t expecting to see a picture of his mother and even more so he wasn’t expecting the pain he felt in his chest. He threw the beer into the fireplace and knew his eyes were glowing white. He had forgotten a lot of things about his human life and didn’t think that there was anything worth remembering. But he was wrong…so very fucking wrong. His mother loved him, she wanted him and she was the only person in his human life worth remembering but he didn’t. All his memories of his human life were that of his hatred for his father. He never knew why his father never touched him as a child or cared about his wellbeing…he knew the day of his 25th birthday why and he let that memory destroy all of his other memories worth keeping. “She was worth keeping.” He whispered as he fell to his knees and touched his chest where his now cold heartbeat in his demon body. “Forgive me, Catherine King, you deserve a worthy son and I...” He heard his own voice broke and shook his head as his throat tighten from speech. He just hoped that God was kind to his mother and gave her another son where her love would not have been wasted.

### *8.2: Take A Picture (Olivia & Xaphan)*

Xaphan: Xaphan checked off the case count on the invoice as Christian called out titles to him. He might be Second Order Fire Demon and keeper of the underground library but he loved owning a book store. He loved reading books from trashy cheap books to the best sellers and even started reading a few of the young adult's section. He nodded as he checked off the titles then cursed to himself when the ink ran dry.

"Hold on Christian I need to get another pen." Xaphan pulled out his middle drawer letting his fingers moved Post It, stationary and a collection of paper clips he didn't know he had. "For the love of...do I not have another pen?" He pulled out a stack of loose paper placing them on the desk as a picture fell to the floor from between the sheets. He bent over to pick it up and instantly smiled. "Christian can you get me some more coffee and a box of pens please I seem to be out." Xaphan stared at the picture trying to remember where was it taken. His cell phone chirped and he pulled it out to see the 'cookies' in question sent him a text. He read the text and quickly replied.

~TXT~ Liv, I was just looking at your cookies. How about tonight at our usual place. I'll have something to show you. ~SND~

Xaphan placed the papers back into his drawer and held up the picture. Damn, he had some fun times with Olivia and not all of them were sexual. "Tonight should be a fun evening."

Olivia: Just as the shampoo suffused water traced down her back to the drain, she heard her cell phone vibrate on the marble countertop. The loud buzzing noise amplified in the closed bathroom and sounded like a thundering cloud about to cut loose right over her shower. She jumped and the direction of the water changed and streamed right into her eyes. The shampoo burned and she cursed out loud. "Mother fucker!" Olivia reached for the towel and patted her face dry. She glanced through the glass shower doors and to her phone.

Honestly, she was stuck, only halfway through her shower routine and the temptation to check her phone was killing her. Damn it. Naked, she jumped to the rug and slid off her lock. Water streaked down from her hair, puddled around her feet resulted in goosebumps on every inch of her naked flesh. Despite her second-guessing her choice, she knew it was good when she saw the icon of his face.

It was Xaphan. A huge grin spread across her face as if he knew or rather could see her in the shower with that comment about her cookies. A hearty laugh left her and killed the silence in the bathroom once again. With her wet fingers she quickly responded with a kissy face icon, put the phone down and returned to her shower.

The rest of her shower warmed her up and the thought of seeing Xaphan warmed her spirit. Maybe today wouldn't be another one of those days after all. As she dried her hair, his message replayed in her mind. What did he have to show her? And how had he been looking at her cookies? Her hand shot to her phone and she sent him another quick message.

~TXT~ More words. What do you have? ~SND~

Xaphan: Xaphan had finished off the invoice with Christian and they were going over the rest of the day's schedule when his cell phone chirped again. He smirked to himself and didn't even bother to look at his cell just yet. He knew who it would be and knew his little 'cookies' statement would have Liv's wondering what the heck he was talking about.

"Thanks Christian I think we have it all settled. I'm going to be leaving early this evening would you make sure they don't put up the new book display until tomorrow. I have a night crew coming back to do the floors." Christian nodded and closed the door behind him as Xaphan sipped his coffee and picked up his cell. He laughed to himself as he read her message and replied with only a smiley face. He quickly called their usual hotel to get a room and thanked the female for her help. He went to that hotel so much that his information was kept in their seasonal file. He knew Liv would be going nuts by now over his text so he eased her worries by sending another text.

~TXT~ Trip down memory lane and suite 310. ~SND~

Olivia: She finished with a swipe of lipgloss and looked at herself in the mirror. A smile was present when she read her text. Hell yes, memory lane. But, she paused for a second, that could mean just about anything. Fuck. They had so many adventures and stories to tell on top of that. She tried to remember how much damning evidence was still around but couldn't even begin to put a finger on it. Whatever he had, she knew it had to be good if he had a picture. A final check in the mirror and she left the bathroom. She had jeans and a simple soft cotton t-shirt on, a hoodie and now her brushed leather boots. A once around in the apartment and she was ready to head out the door. Her eyes stopped on the kitchen counter, drawn to the letter that was like the previously addressed ones from T. Damn...what to do. Well, it could wait. She had time to play with Xaphan and she wasn't going to miss out on that. Drama and family could wait until later. She grabbed her bag and her camera, just in case they needed more evidence of memories and debauchery. Only the night would tell. She decided to stop by the bakery on her way to the hotel and pick up something chocolatey and sweet. They could order anything else from room service. After a quick hello and a selection of finest, gooeyist, most messy chocolate concoctions she could find, she paid and headed towards the hotel. Oliva knew she would be there first and checked in with the front desk, giving her Xaphan's name and collecting the passkey. Up the elevator and into the plush room she fell back onto the bed and waited. 

Xaphan: Xaphan slid his wallet inside the jacket pocket and grabbed his house keys. He came home early and took a quick shower. He knew Liv would probably be there already so he took the time to clean up and dressed in casual wear for the evening. He checked his jacket pocket to make sure he had the picture of Liv to show her and stood in the middle of his bedroom. He closed his eyes and pictured the alley just between the two buildings near the hotel. He felt the pull like a suction of being pulled through a thin vail then pushed through a jello wall and his form appeared in the dark alley. It took him a while to get use to traveling like that and even thought maybe he should learn how to travel the Ley lines but something about seeing the flip side of reality seemed unsettling to him. He could live with being the fruit inside the jello feeling of travel until an upgrade is found as a better means.

Xaphan entered the hotel and nodded to the female at the front desk. He knew Liv was already in the room so he headed straight to the elevators. He pushed the third-floor button and pulled out the picture ready to display it in the keyhole of the suite's door. The ding of the elevator doors opened and he turned right to the corner suite. He knocked on the door and placed the picture in the keyhole knowing surely she would recognize her own cookies.

"Ms. Solstice do you recall the night I took this picture?" Xaphan wondered if she would remember that day at all they had been drinking all bloody day ending with him in the car waiting for Liv to come out of the night club. Liv finally showed up by the car only to raise her shirt up and pressed her breasts on the window as she ordered him to take her picture. "Good times right Liv."

Olivia: Olivia snatched the picture and jumped back onto the bed with a small screech of a laugh. She could remember that exact moment! She laughed harder and held the picture to her heart as she kicked her feet."Oh.My.Hell.Demon!! I do remember this and I can't believe you found it!" She sat up and waved the picture. "Get your ass in here and let's celebrate! Don't know what we are celebrating but damn, I looked great and this is a fabulous memory!*As soon as he opened the door, she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him. After the visit to her family, the mess with T and her feelings of complacency, he was the breath of fresh, or well different, air that she needed. Olivia unattached herself from Xaphan and stepped back. She looked at the picture again and flashed into that time in her mind. The night club, the drink for drink game, Xaphan went outside to find...something. "What were you looking for in the car? I can't remember why we got separated but when I finally realized you were gone, I knew I had to give you sweet treat, a flash of the cookies." She laughed again.

She pinched his cheek as she walked towards the bar and grabbed a bottle of wine, two glasses and the corkscrew.

"At least there is one thing I can always count on, you. The feelings I have when I'm around you, the times we share, the memories. Nothing but the best. So what have you been up to my dearest?"

Xaphan: Xaphan watched as Olivia snatched the picture and ran back into the room. He closed the door behind her and laughed as she recalled the night at the club. He disappeared to do an assignment but instead of going back into the club, he sat in the car to collect himself. That was when Liv found him and bared her 'cookies' that made him laugh instantly. Olivia's camera was in the car and he snapped away until the wild child found her way into the car. He always had a good time with Liv and not just the sex but they truly had many laughs together. He grabbed the bottle from her hands and took the corkscrew as he sat on the couch. He opened the bottle and poured them both a glass before setting the bottle down on the table. Xaphan handed Olivia a glass and leaned in to kiss her lips as he sat down next to her.

"Had I known that night I met you in that night club that we would form a friendship I would have approached you a night sooner. I think you are the only being I can trust and we both know I trust no one." He sipped his wine and gave her a smile. "As for what's been going on, I'm being haunted by one of my kills, my Master asked me to join his side...again and I had a blow job bringing in the New Year." He tossed down his wine and poured another glass. He leaned in to rub his thumb under her eye. "What have you been up to Liv? You look tired." She pressed into his touched and he knew she was dealing with some heavy shit. "You don't have to tell me Liv just know I'm here for you." He pinched her cheek to lighten the mood. Their 'meetings' had always served a purpose to help the other to forget their current FML moments.

"So do you remember standing straddled between my face as you hung out on the sunroof as I licked between your wet folds." He wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a playful poke. "I think the challenge was for you to recite William Shakespeare as my tongue rubbed your clit. If you stopped reciting..." Xaphan flashed her his forked tongue and grinned. "my tongue stopped giving you pleasure."

Olivia: Her eyes glazed over as she sipped through the glass of wine in her hand, not only thinking about her own shit but what he had just mentioned as well. Despite what she was dealing with, she always knew where her safe place was with Xaphan. The flood of his words hit deep into her soul. Her head threw back as she laughed at that memory. It was a good thing that she was so versed in Shakespeare, she only stopped once during the reciting of lines from Macbeth to catch her breath. "Thank the Gods I followed his material so well. I could have really missed out! Talk about a double-edged sword or tongue for that matter! I can't believe some of the crazy shit we've done! How about the time when we were on the beach and we made those crazy sand creatures in our likeness? Sand cock and all! How many people stared at us laughing hysterically as we played in the water not too far away, watching their expressions. Now that I wish I would have taken a picture of, your arms draped around it."

She reached her glass out to him and he refilled it without a word. The simplest gestures understood with no need for explanation. "Xaph, I don't know what I would do without you. You've been here and there and everywhere, anytime I needed you. The one person I could rely on." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. The gesture, full of more than just passion or lust but the trust and compassion, the simple understanding of their unique kind of love. "Oh fuck, remember the Carnival? Dancing naked with just our masks on? So many memories." Her laughter faded and she looked into his eyes. "What do you do? What can you do about the Master?"

Xaphan: Xaphan laughed along with Liv as she counted off the numerous adventures they had and he did recall the beach with their sand art. "I wished you had the picture of me giving my sand self a blow job now that would have been a great picture!" He finished his glass of wine and placed it on the table as Liv leaned in to kiss him. He never kissed his lovers but Liv had been the only one he had wanted to kiss. The simple connection of their lips told him volumes and he sometimes wondered if he were to settle, Olivia would be his choice. Xaphan knew better than to get involved with anyone until he was free from his Master; no attachments meant not Trump card to hold over his head.

Xaphan smiled as Liv recalled the Carnival memory but she knew him well when his smile came across as generic. He never told what he did on the side for his Master and Liv never asked until now. He looked at his friend debating if he should now and took her hand in his as he looked at her palm as if to find his answer. "I'm my Master's killer Liv. He orders me to kill and I do it without question. That was part of our deal for my 'freedom' so to speak. As for your second question, I have no leverage so there is nothing I can do to be totally free from him. I may never have one so now you have your answer." He grabbed her glass and placed it on the table then pulled her onto his lap. His finger ran along her jawline as he leaned in to brush his lips down her neck. "I will never claim anyone as my own because my Demon Master would use them against me." He cupped her breast in his hand and ran his lips over her mound. His mouth sucked in her nipple through the shirt and bit down not so gently as her hands snaked into his hair. He stood holding her tight as he walked towards the bed and laid her down on the plush mattress. "We can finish our chat later."

Olivia: She wasn't really surprised, after all, he was a demon but she did feel sad at the way he described his circumstances. To never have someone of his own because there was someone else that called the shots to his freedom. Her eyes closed and she drew in a deep breath. He told her what she needed to know, and when he wanted to, he would share more and more. She would wait. He was the calm to her storm. However, at this very moment, a storm was brewing in her mind and raging in her body. A simple touch by his warm hands and a flick of that forked tongue had her forgetting every worry she carried to the hotel with her tonight. "Yes, later. We have so many better things to discuss than the boring ole things that tie us down, day after day. Well unless you want to tie me down?" She released the grip she had on his hair and slowly raised her arms above her head, she drew her shirt up as her hands traveled upwards. When her shirt had managed off her body, she reached for a pillow to prop her head up on so that she could admire him as he continued to work his magic on her body. Her hips wiggled against his as she watched his gaze go from playful to one of a male on a mission. Almost scary, well if she was anyone else and he was anyone else, but it was just her and Xaph, nothing out of the ordinary when they were together.

Xaphan: Xaphan couldn't help but laugh as Liv pulled her shirt up. His laughter vibrated above her skin as his lips traveled up the path the shirt left behind. He nipped underneath her breasts and her answer that he was doing a good job were her fingers threading through his hair. Damn Liv's nails raking through his hair just did it for him and he yanked down her jeans sliding his finger between her folds as his mouth latched on to her nipple. Xaphan looked up at Liv as she let out a low growl as his fangs scraped over her hardened nipple. The term 'wham bam' was how most of their visits had been. Tonight it seemed they both wanted to take the slow pace and Xaphan couldn't help to think that he wanted it to just so he could be held. Gods he was such a Momma's boy and seeing the picture of his mother he wanted to feel some sense of kindness. Liv must have sensed his change as she wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hand down his neck as he entered her wet haven. He stilled inside her and brushed his lips over her ear as he whispered a 'thank you'. No other words were spoken as Xaphan gave Liv what she needed as she gave him what he craved for at that very minute...kindness.

### *8.3: The Morning After*

Xaphan slowly opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He blinked a few times trying to remember where the hell he was and stretched out on the bed as it started to come back to him. He was with Liv last night and smiled at the memory. He turned his head and saw that his bed partner had already left the building. Shame he was hoping to catch her in the shower. He laid his head back down on the soft pillows remembering last night activities then mentally kicked himself for being so damn needy. He needed comfort and although Liv was a trusted friend there were just some things he never wanted to share with any lover…his weakness. Xaphan let his ‘issues’ come to light where he had them buried for so long that opening up that chest had those feelings flooded back. His human life had been a blur filled with hate, disappointment and death. He forgot what a monster he was as a human and how now as a Demon seemed less of a monster. At least he was free when he was human but then again he didn’t know he was ‘payment’ to be collected later so he was never really free at all.

He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was sure there was someplace he had to be and things he needed to do but at this moment all he wanted to do was nothing. He wanted to be still and think of what he had done in this new life he had been reborn into 118 years ago. He had no idea why he was suddenly thinking about his existence now and wondered if it was because he opened the chest. He threw his arm over his eyes ceasing all thought processes and willed himself out of the bed. He sighed as he finally planted his foot on the floor. He couldn’t hide in that hotel room anymore and his time with Liv was just that moment that he didn’t have to think about his past, Demon Master and the next kill. He still had not heard from his Demon Master in weeks and was surprised he had not been summoned to Hell. His Master knew how much he hated to be summoned and wondered why he had never given his summoning name to others. Fuck he was surprised his Demon Master wasn’t selling his services or using him to get higher up in the food chain. Xaphan knew the answer of the whys but dare not voice them out loud…he tried not to do anything stupid until after he had his coffee.

Xaphan cell phone went off and he looked around for his pants. He found his jeans near the window on the floor and walked over to pick it up. He stood in front of the window naked looking out into the busy city. Liv was right about freezing time. Her gifts only stilled a moment but even not moving it was in fact still moving. He never understood that until just now as he looked out from his ‘freeze zone’ of a hotel room. He hid in this room from the outside world that kept moving while he stood still but as still as he wanted to be, his thoughts never did. “What a mind fuck. Liv would get a kick out of this. Here I am naked staring out of a damn window having an Oprah ‘Ah-Ha’ fucking moment.” His cell phone went off again reminding him that the world had a way of getting him to snap the fuck out of it. He answered the phone knowing exactly who it would be. “Yes Christian.” He stared out the window as Christian went off a list of things he needed to do today. “Fine Christian I’ll be there in 30.” He closed the phone and turned his back on the world…at least he could shut it out while he had his shower.

Xaphan straightens out his suit as he turned to take one last look in the room to make sure he left nothing behind. His cell went off again and he pulled it out thinking it would be Christian but smiled when it was a text from Liv. Her usual text of ‘had a good time until next time’ and he texted her back with his usual ‘Ditto’ but added a smiley face. He made a mental note to have Christian send her some flowers. Yeah they were ‘fuck buddies’ but she was also a friend and since he didn’t have many friends, especially females, he would not treat Liv as he did females when he was human. He opened the hotel door just as his cell phone started ringing and he answered it just as he closed the door behind him. He was out of his ‘freeze zone’ and back to ‘fuck up’ world mode.


	9. King of No Heart

Xaphan paced his bedroom floor as he walked back and forth with a bottle of beer in his hand. He’d been doing this for the past hour trying to decide if he wanted to open the chest that was hidden in his secret room. It’s been weeks since he opened it and saw the picture of his mother. That short time fucked him up and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to walk down memory lane again but at the same time, he felt like a damn coward for not facing the ghosts in the chest.

“Fuck it. I rather deal with this shit now then have this hang over my head. It’s just your fucking past Xaph, another lifetime.”

With his mindset, Xaphan marched over to his bookshelf to pull out the book lever that opened the secret room. A sound of pop then the wall slid open revealing the small room. Xaphan didn’t hesitate as he stomped into the room and faced the chest again. He pulled the chest forward and sat on the chair as he stared at the ancient chest that his Master had given him when he left to live above ground. Xaphan’s mind flashed back at that moment when he stood in front of his Master before he left for New York.

“I hope you realize I’m letting you do this only because I hate dealing with the Earth realm but…” Demon Master’s hand cupped Xaphan’s length through his suit pants. “I will miss coming home to my plaything in my bed.” Xaphan held still as the traitor inside his pants gave his Master a physical reaction. Hell, he got the same reaction from a Taco Bell commercial so his cock thickening at his touch meant nothing to him. “I have a gift for you Xaphan and I’ll have you know I don’t normally do this but I wanted to leave you a piece of your human life.” Demon Master waved his hand in the air manifesting a small chest at his feet. Xaphan stared at the chest not really wanting the thing but he would not give his Master the satisfaction of getting any emotional response from him. He leaned down to pick up the chest and bowed to his Master. He straightened to leave but his Master touched his arm to stop him and ran his fingers lovingly over his neck over his new tattoo. “You look damn good wearing my mark Xaphan.” Demon Master leaned in and kissed his mark causing Xaphan to stiffen from the contact. He hated the fact that his Master branded him to let other Demon Masters know who he belonged to. The tattoo literally stated ‘my fucking property’, emphasis on the ‘fucking’ part of course.

Xaphan found himself rubbing the tattoo as his mind came back from his thoughts. He cursed under his breath and picked up the chest placing it on the table. He opened it and just looked down at the contents. He didn’t want to empty the chest on the desk so he placed his hand inside and grabbed the first thing his fingers touched. He looked at the picture in his hand and clenched his jaw. His human father was the first person he recognized before moving down the line to his cousin Josephine, Aunt Margaret and cousin Salvador. A family vacation so to speak but not for his father, he had business meetings to keep his wealth on top of the social scene. He knew now where all that ‘good luck’ came from and why their father/son relationship was that of a master and servant. His father barked out the orders and he performed his part like an obedient son.

Xaphan tossed the picture face down and grabbed his beer as he stood. He looked down at the chest debating if he wanted to continue down this memory lane. His feet made the decision for him by walking out of the small room and back to the kitchen for another beer. He opened the fridge then slammed it shut leaning his head on the door as he tried to calm himself. He held no love for his father but in his human life, before he became the King of No Heart, all he wanted was his father’s love. “Fuck I’m like some pregnant female crying one second and murderous the next.” Maybe this was what his Demon Master wanted him to remember what he was used for and for him to hold on to the hate. “Even from Hell you have me by the balls.” He took several deep breathes and decided to take him and his balls to bed. He would continue the ‘Hallmark movie’ walk down memory lane another day.

### *9.2: Father's Bidding*

‘Jr. I have need for words. Come with me to the study.’ Clarence King motioned him towards the study and he reluctantly placed the book he was reading down to follow his father. For as long as he could remember his father had always called him Jr. and never by his given name, Bastien King. ‘Close the door and sit.’ Come, sit, stay…fuck maybe he should wear a damn collar like the dogs since his father treated him like one. Bastien closed the door and sat on the chair near the fireplace. He was sure that anything his father had to say he would want to burn his fingers to keep from strangling his father. “What words do you have for me father? If it’s about escorting one of your wealthy friend’s daughters I’m not interested.” He held his hand out towards the fireplace watching the flames through his fingers. His father smiled and sat down at his desk sipping his brandy. ‘No Jr. you will no longer be escorting. You are off the market so to speak.’ Bastien stilled and turned his head towards his father waiting for his father to say more but he didn’t. “Am I to guess father or do you plan for me to find out at the next social event?” His father placed his glass on the table and ran his finger around the rim. ‘I made arrangements for you to travel to New Orleans. The Lafitte family will be expecting you within two weeks.’ His father held up one finger stopping him from asking any questions. ‘I want you and their daughter, Elizabeth, to get to know each other very well. Your joining with that family will add land to our business. You like tobacco don’t you Jr? They run the largest tobacco shipping yard in Louisiana and if you get her pregnant your marriage to her would be sealed.’ Bastien gripped the armrest as his father spoke to keep him from lunging at him. “Meaning you want me to visit the Lafitte family and use my charms to get their daughter to lift her skirt for me. You sure you don’t want me to fuck the mother too…just in case my cock didn’t do the job on their daughter.” His father looked him in the eyes and smiled. ‘That’s an excellent idea Jr. Do them both.’

Xaphan shot straight up trying to figure out where the hell that noise was coming from. His cell phone rang again and he fumbled to grab the phone. Fuck what time was it and how long had he been sleeping at his desk. He ran his hand down his face as he recalled how he ended up in his home office with the damn chest open on his desk. He spent most of the night looking at pictures and fell asleep. He looked at the photo in his hand of Elizabeth Lafitte and rubbed the bridge of his nose. That explained the dream he had about his father’s plot to add tobacco to his growing business. He placed the picture back into the chest and stretched as he moved towards the kitchen. Beer at three o’clock in the morning would be his dinner but found some leftover pizza when he opened the fridge. “Cold beer and pepperoni pizza for breakfast…the perfect college breakfast” He stood in the kitchen eating his cold pizza over the sink trying to shake off the damn dream. His father thought he was so clever and he could not help but smile as he thought of what he did to spoil his father’s business plans. He went to New Orleans, charmed the young Ms. Elizabeth Lafitte and her mother but he decided he would not bed Elizabeth. He fucked her mother…several times during his visit and when his father arrived in New Orleans his plans were already in motion. He seduced Elizabeth with his words and even sneaked a few kisses. The night he was supposed to ask Mr. Lafitte for his daughter’s hand in marriage he told him something else instead. He told Mr. Laffite that he would not be able to ask for Ms. Elizabeth’s hand in marriage because she was not pure. He didn’t fuck her but he did go down on her…twice. That night he promised Ms. Elizabeth a lot more as a celebration of their engagement, but he didn’t tell Mr. Laffite that part of the information when he sent him to her room where Ms. Elizabeth was naked and waiting for him. Needless to say, his father’s deal to get into the tobacco business went up in smokes. Xaphan almost laughed as he thought about the letter he left inside Mrs. Laffite’s book stating how much he enjoyed their daily fuck fest.

Xaphan never bothered to find out whatever happened to the Laffite family because at that point his father had already moved on to his next business idea and Xaphan on his next whore for the day. He lifted his beer and looked down at the floor. “Here’s to you father I hope you’re getting fucked every day down there.” He tossed down his beer and cleaned up his mess. It was way past his bedtime and hoped that if he dreamt let it be a wet one.

### *9.3: Breaking Point*

*Explicit Language, M/M & Sexual Contents*

Xaphan reached for his coffee mug and placed it back down harder then he intended to when he realized it was empty. Christian looked up from taking notes and reached for the coffee mug. ‘Would you like more coffee Mr. King?’ Xaphan just nodded as he rubbed his temples. ‘Is everything alright Sir? This will be your fourth cup of coffee. Maybe I better get you something to eat you missed breakfast.’ Damn he didn’t realize he drank three cups of coffee already. He really should burn that fucking chest that had been taking up his nights. He’d been going through the chest and reliving bits and pieces of his fucked up human life so sleep had not been so good. “Just more coffee Christian I’ll get a big dinner later. Thanks just give me a few minutes alone.” Christian nodded as he walked out of the office closing the door behind him giving Xaphan what he really needed…some peace. He pinched the bridge of his nose and laid his head back on his chair. He felt drained like he was running low on energy and quickly decided that he would go home early tonight. “Christian I’m leaving early tonight so any signatures you need me to sign bring them in now.” He just hoped that nothing would come up to change his plans but the life of a servant Demon would never be a predictable one.

Xaphan made it back to the penthouse at five o’clock on the dot. He stopped off at his favorite steakhouse to get his dinner which he placed on the counter as he made his way to the bedroom. He wanted to take off his work clothes and pulled on his soft jersey sweats with a tank top before eating his dinner. He just hung up his suit when he turned to leave his closet and his neither region made contact with the door frame. “FUCK! What the hell. I know hanging up my suit is not a fucking turn on.” He leaned over and cupped himself cursing under his breath as he tried to figure out why he had a damn hard on. He stilled as it finally dawned on him what was happening. Granted it been a long time since he had gone through this, fifty years, but the symptom was the same. His Demon Master had a twisted sense of humor so when he was given a summoning name he Master decided to add his calling card per se. His Master explained it once to him how he ‘made’ him with the basic indigents for a demon but when he cast his summoning name he made sure that every time he was summoned his dick would point North as if giving Heaven the finger before he was sucked down to Hell. A sudden tightness gripped his midsection bring him down to his knees as he felt himself start to be pulled. He wasn’t being pulled downward as most would think. No Hell was a realm already on Earth, only separated by a thin veil and right now he was feeling himself get sucked into a portal. One moment he was home in his bedroom the next he was face down surrounded by the smell of brimstone, the sound of a bed rocking and the moans of a fucking session.

Xaphan pulled himself off the Demon Master’s bedroom floor and stood to the view of his Master taking a male from the back. He knew why his Master summoned him to see this and he would have laughed in his face if he thought he would be jealous that he was fucking another male. He moved over to the chair in the small sitting area and sat down to enjoy the show. Wow, his Master was really putting on a show for him and making him feel like he was filming a porn scene. Fuck he even went as far as showing him the winning cum shot at the end by spilling on his lover’s ass. He wondered if his Master was going for round two or to tell him why he was called here. ‘Xaphan I didn’t know you joined us.’ His Master made a display of his cock by standing up to let his lover suck him clean. Xaphan displayed no emotion as he waited like a good servant until his Master was ready for him. ‘Leave us for a spell my pet.’ His Master’s lover left the room leaving him alone with his Master, who decided to stay naked for their little chat. ‘I guess you are wondering why I summoned you here.’ His Master walked over to the bar to fix two glasses of wine and walked over to stand in front of Xaphan as he drank his wine. Xaphan ignored looking at his Master’s cock and sipped on the wine still not showing any emotions for his Master to feed off on. ‘He’s beautiful is he not, my lover. I’m very pleased with him but don’t worry Xaphan.’ His Master moved closer to run his finger down his cheek. ‘No one can replace you my #1.’ Xaphan made no attempt to turn away from his touch but instead gave his Master a smile. “I know you are a very busy Master so perhaps you should tell me why you summoned me so I can leave you alone with your lover.”

His Master moved away from him and sat back on his bed. ‘I have another job for you to do.’ A piece of paper suddenly appeared in front of him and Xaphan reached for the paper. ‘That’s the location on the paper and I want them all dead, even the fucking dog Xaphan. This human thinks he could go to a witch to get out of his contract then he will learn the hard way.’ Xaphan had never questioned his kills but since his visit with Judge Adams it seemed that bitch had planted a seed because the question left his mouth before he could stop himself. “If your contract was just for the male, why kill the rest of the family?” Xaphan suddenly found himself on his feet with his Master’s hand gripping the nape of his neck. ‘Are you questioning me slave! You don’t get to ask me why or who you just fucking do the job!’ His Master’s nails dug into his neck and Xaphan made no movement from his hold. ‘Don’t think Xaphan that you are free. You will never be free from me Demon!’ His Master leaned closer pressing his mouth to Xaphan’s ear. ‘I made you Xaphan. I tore your human form apart, put you back together keeping only the desired pieces I wanted and it’s my essence that course through your veins…so YOU. BELONG. TO. ME.’ His Master threw him down on the chair and gave him his back. ‘You have your orders slave now leave me…’ He smiled and gestured to the bed. ‘unless you want to join me and my new lover.’ Xaphan placed the glass on the table and stood. “Thank you Master but I seem to have some plans for my new assignment.” He inclined his head to his Master as he felt the portal open again pulling him back to the Earth realm and into his bedroom.

Xaphan walked to the bathroom and grabbed a rag to place on the back of his neck. He looked into the mirror and slammed his fist into the mirror. He leaned on the counter cursing mentally for letting his Master get to him but he had to find a way to be free from the fucker. Xaphan looked on the counter at the mess he made. The piece of paper with his assignment was now covered with his blood and he looked into the mirror seeing not one but seven reflections of himself. He closed his eyes as his hands gripped the countertop and only released his grip when he heard the granite give. To say he didn’t know why he questioned his Master would be a lie. Xaphan did know why but he could pinpoint it down to him opening the chest or that fucking bitch Judge Adams. “I’ll be free from you Demon Master if there is a way I will find it. Even if I had to become a Demon Master myself.


	10. Burn Baby Burn

‘Your loft suite room 613 is ready Mr. King. Would there be anything else we can assist you with?’ Xaphan signed the registration cardas the desk clerk handed him back his credit card. “No that will be all thank you.” He gave the female a smile before turning to walk towards Olivia. She was on her cell so he waved the spare key as he slid it into her purse and pointed outside the hotel. She gave him a nod in understanding and mouth ‘text me later’so she would know what he was up to. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left the hotel. He was here for a job for his Master so he would prefer to get this over with as soon as possible. Xaphan pulled out his cell to read the address again so he could use his gift to take him straight to the location. He looked up into the LA night skies and closed its eyes. That memory of him with his Master when he questioned his order and his reaction flashed in his head. He knew his Demon Master was no Prince but every time they were ‘intimate’instead of smoking a cigarette, his Master would gossip. Those ‘gossip’ moments were his ticket for getting out of Hell. He used them to buy his way out and in some cases he used sex to get the task done. The higher powers down in Hell used the humans as chess pieces and Xaphan’s charming skills of seduction were often used to move the wives, girlfriends, daughters and mistress to where they wanted them so they can get the outcome that benefited the players. Xaphan played his own chess game with the Demon Masters and each task he performs moved him closer to moving top side. Of course there was no honor among demons and he had his fair share of setbacks. Xaphan opened his eyes and walked for a few blocks until he found a dark alley where he could use to transport himself to the address of his assignment.

Like all custom made toys, Xaphan’s Master made sure that he came with his own built-in GPS system. He never really thought about how it worked just knew that it was similar to using the Ley lines to move from one place to another. The only difference was he didn’t have to go through the EverAfter, his talent pretty much placed him at the front door if that was what he wanted but since it was fairly early in the evening he voted to appear in the backyard. Xaphan stood in the shadows and watched the family he came to kill having dinner. He was already out breaking his own rules by waiting around instead of just going inside and setting the mansion on fire. But there he was watching another breastfeeding her newborn baby while the father had a laptop at the dinner table watching the stock market. “What the fuck are you doing Xaphan?”He knew what he was going to do and what would happen if his Demon Master found out but the longer he watched the more he didn’t give a fuck. He also made a mental note that the next time he plans to stake out on assignment he’ll rent a car because demon or not the insects were making a damn meal out of him. “Car and coffee no more of this standing in the wood shit.”

The mansion went dark and he waited two more hours just to make sure he saw no other movement within the home. Xaphan teleported inside the baby’s room and looked down into the crib. The newborn baby was fast asleep all bundled up safe and sound until a demon showed up to end his existence and any future he may have. He reached down to pick up the baby and looked down at his innocent face. “I need your help little man to save you and your mom. Think you can cry for me.” He softly stroked the baby’s cheek and used the Voice will the baby to cry out for his mother. He wasn’t sure if it would work on a baby but there’s a first time for everything he thought. Xaphan pushed his voice on the baby willing it to cry to get his mother into the room. “Call for your mother little man.” The baby jerked in his arms and let out a cry. Xaphanmoved to stand behind the door so when the mother entered he would have her attention. Damn if the baby didn’t have a set of pipes on him. The mother came into the room calling out to her son. ‘Momma coming to Christopher you can’t be hungry…’ She stopped midsentence when she didn’t see the baby in the crib. She turned and saw Xaphan holding her son with a finger over his lips to be quiet. “Christopher you can stop crying now little man.” The baby stopped instantly and he moved towards the mother placing the baby in her arms. He cupped her shaking body and used the voice as he spoke into her ear. “You will take your baby, get into your car and drive away from this house. You will not look back, you will not call for help…do you have a family you can go to?” When the mother didn’t answer he raised the volume in his voice that boomed inside her head. “Do you have a family you can go to?” The mother shook her head as her body started to tremble. ‘My…my mother.’ Xaphan’s eyes started to glow as he spoke again. “Take your baby and get into the car and drive to your mother’s house. Do not look back at the house. No matter what you see you will keep driving until you are at your mother’s house. You will remember nothing and you never saw me now go.”The mother didn’t hesitate as she walked out of the room. Xaphan waited until he couldn’t see the car anymore before walking into the master bedroom where the father laid sleeping peacefully. He wasn’t going to ask the father if he was innocent or not. The father was the target so in Xaphan’s eyes his task would be done. He walked over to the side of the bed and held up his hand as white flames started flicking between his fingers. He knew his eyes were glowing as he willed his fire to dance on the sheets. In seconds the whole bed burst into flames and the screaming began. The screaming he used to and they never lasted long so soon it was just him standing in front of the bed watching his beautiful white flames burn off the clothes, skin and muscles. He willed the flames back a bit so there would be something left for the forensic team to deal with. Xaphan turned and started walking out of the bedroom leaving a small trail of his white fire behind him. He walked down the grand stairs and straight out the front door. He stood just outside the front door and spread his arms out. His trail of white fire grew and spread out to engulf the mansion. Before long the entire mansion was on fire, Xaphan saw his white fire while humans will see any normal fire. He knew that higher beings would see his white fire but most would not. He heard the sirens of the fire truck and took it as a sign to get his ass out of the area. “Task is done Xaph…can’t turn back now.”

Xaphan teleported a few miles away to a hilltop subdivision to watch his work in progress and like the others that came out of their homes, he wanted to see his work of art. He stood and listened to all the ‘oh my gods’,‘hope no one was home’ and ‘was it anyone they knew’ before the News vans started showing up. That was his cue to leave and walked off until he was clear to teleport back to the hotel. He reappeared in the hotel garage and used his key to get inside. It was 3:00 am by the time he was in the elevator and his cell went off with a text from Olivia letting him know that she was going to bed. He slipped into the room quietly and made his way upstairs to the loft. He headed straight to the bathroom and willed the water on as he started taking off his clothes. He stepped into the shower letting it rain down on him as he rested his head on the tiles. The image of the mother flashed into his head and the fear in her eyes when she saw him holding her baby. No, it wasn’t just fear it was love, love for her son and that is what he will remember when his DemonMaster question his action. What’s the worse he could do to him? He had already skinned him alive, raped him, pimped him off to serve others and used him to do his killings. So what else can his Demon Master do to him now? “Maybe he will give me a choice. Mr. King would it be door #1, #2 or #3.” At least that way he would be the one choosing his fate and not his Master.

### *10.2: Diabolical*

Olivia: Olivia took her phone and sent a short message to Xaphan. ~TXT~ Hey, great place. Meet me tonight for some drinks and debauchery. Kisses-Liv ~SND~ She punched in the link to the address and directions from the hotel. She had already partaken in a few drinks but tried to stay focused because she wanted to take pictures of the guests arriving and interacting in such a stunning environment. Olivia enjoyed catching up with Alistair but decided now was the time to set up some of her other camera equipment. She stood and instantly felt light-headed. One of the door staff walked to her and steadied her as she attempted to regain her composure. She closed and opened her eyes a few times and took a long drink of water. It was still about an hour before the doors opened so she decided that perhaps she would sit and take pictures from the center booth of the staff in rehearsal and set up. Slowly, the dizziness faded and she was able to move from the booth to follow the others in action. The DJ started the music up and the beat was felt deep in her core. Alistair explained the specialty drinks and what to expect throughout the night. As the minutes ticked away, she became impatient. Olivia whipped out her phone and stared. No response from Xaph to say whether he'd be there or not. Her brows furrowed and she fired off another text, in all caps. ~TXT~ XAPH!!!! COME JOIN ME, I'M READY FOR SOME FUN! ~SND~ She pocketed her phone and waited. No way could he resist her a second time. 

Xaphan: Xaphan just pulled on his pants when his cell went off and he leaned over to see it was from Olivia. He can't believe he slept most of the day and the fact that she didn't come looking for him to jump on his bed meant that she had plans already. He didn't bother to answer her text because he promised to be there for her. He pulled on his linen white shirt and grabbed his wallet as he headed out the door. He asked for a rental car so it should be waiting for him downstairs and he requested a convertible. Olivia liked to have the wind in her hair and the night air would be perfect for a comfortable ride. 'Your car is waiting for you Mr. King.' Xaphan tipped the male as he got into the car. He looked at his cell at the directions Olivia had given him. He smirked as the second text from Olivia popped up and he text back letting her know he was on his way. "Gotta love a bossy female." 

Xaphan made it to the club and pulled up to the valet parking. He tipped the worker and walked up to the bouncer at the door. He checked the list as Xaphan looked down the sidewalk at the long line that started to form. 'Go right in Mr. King, Ms. Olivia is expecting you. Enjoy and welcome to Diabolical.' He nodded at the male and stepped inside to the booming music. He looked around for his bossy partner in crime but he got distracted as he looked over the main club room. The club lights flashed over the sea of females in barely double taped-on dresses and somewhere already making their way towards him. Damn, he better finds Olivia first before she found him in a sea of females. Granted they were not 'together' Olivia would want to be the first female everyone sees in his arms. He sniffed the air to find to see if he could locate Olivia's scent and caught her scent to his left. He walked towards the bar and there she was snapping pictures from the DJ booth. He moved closer and waited until she would find him with her legs. It didn't take long and she smiled as she made her way to him. He could tell Olivia had already started the party and knew that tonight he will be tossing back a nice amount himself. Olivia gave him a quick kiss and leaned over the bar ordering drinks. He was too busy staring at her ass until she pinched him to get his attention. She handed him a shot and mumble something about using him to get some promo shot as they both tossed back the glass. "I knew the day would come when you would pimp me out Olivia." They tossed back another shot before she pulled him onto the dance floor and thew him into a sea of female as she started snapping away. 

Zaphkiel: After seeing the white glow of demon fire in the background of the news report Zaphkiel had the horrible feeling that he had a rogue Demon on his hands in HIS city and he was not having that. He zeroed in on the location and immediately flashed himself to the fire. The crews were winding down now and he merged into the shadows as he tried to gather as much information as possible. The Fire Investigation Officers were seemingly coming up with nothing and because he knew it was a Demon involved he had no doubt that nothing would appear to corroborate his own theory. All he knew was that only one body was found and they were currently worried about the location of the man's wife and young babe. They were now under the impression that it could have been a 'Crime Passionate' and that the human male had killed himself after doing something dreadful to his wife and child. Closing his eyes he imagined himself at him and walked into Arugnal flying around screaming his head off. ~BIGS WINGS I HAVE NEWS NEWSSSS INFORMATIONSSSSSSS. Please lets me tellls youuuuu~He could not hide the smile, his Imp was endearing himself to him and he held up his hand and watched Arugnal try to keep his excitement inside. Nodding as the little creature almost burst with excitement he listens curiously as he starts to fire out his rambling words. ~I was lookings for you to sees if you can finds some demons on the city but not finds anythings...BUTSSSSSSS I did find a new places in towns for you to visit...a club for you Angels wings things.~ Trying to work out why he should suddenly go to a club he is about to ask the imp for something meaningful when the imp rolled his eyes. ~NOOOO I find hims...a demons with books...lots of books...HE is in the clubs....HE may be ables to gets some informations for you Big WINGS....for the keyyssss~ He looked so hopeful that he nodded and turned to change into something more suitable. He had the imp hiding in his top pocket and had made him promise to not appear in public until they were in the supernatural club. He walked to the front of the line and raised his brow at the doorman who paled and let him in. He may not be above using his status on occasions and he thought this warranted it. Now all he had to do was find a specific Demon in the lust-fueled club. Piece of cake... 

Olivia: The night was primed for fun. Olivia had recovered from her earlier rush of alcohol dizziness and was settling on a steady buzz. As Xaphan refocused on her words, she leads him to the dance floor and posed him. Screaming over the loud music, she announced Xaphan's presence. "LADIES! Come join me for a quick pic! Be in the hottest picture, with the hottest guy in the hottest club around!" Within seconds of her final word, Xaph was surrounded by females and Olivia just kept clicking. She decided to leave her camera on auto-settings tonight just because of the fast pace, she wouldn't have time to keep setting them herself. She spun and danced and used the camera as an extension of herself. Xaphan was less than thrilled after the 30th picture and Liv could read that in his face, despite his attempts at a smile. She took a deep breath and froze the moment when he was without a handsy female on him. Olivia walked up to him and kissed him again on the cheek. "Okay love, thank you for being my go-to guy, let's blow this popsicle stand!" She grabbed his hand and rushed through the frozen bodies and to the exclusive bar near the top of the stairs before she unfroze time. From where they stood on the raised bar, she could get even better pictures of the people dancing, drinking and having a great time. 

The music thumped loudly and she couldn't help but feel the pull in her soul. Behind the bar was her camera bag and now was a good time to take a break. A break from shooting anyway, she had not planned on taking a break from the fun. The bartender handed over her bag and she placed the camera safely into the padded compartment and removed the disk. Quickly she uploaded the images into her flash drive and pocketed the disk in the front of her jeans. As she handed her bag back, she ordered two shots and handed one to Xaph. "Bottoms up baby!" She slammed the glass onto the bar top and spun around on her heels before her hips started their enticing sway. Xaph looked as if he was fearful for the sea of women down on the dance floor so Olivia gave him an understanding wink and headed there by herself.

Xaphan: Xaphan started to wonder how he got himself into these situations but for Olivia he would let himself be manhandled on the dance floor by the various females that approached him. Diabolical would do well here he was sure with the nice mix of 'other beings' among the humans. Xaphan would not be surprised if they had an underground basement filled with specialized rooms to serve all and he wasn't interested in going down there with any of these females tonight. 'My my you are a bonafide main course if I ever laid eyes on Darlin. Please tell this Southern vamp that you do females.' The pretty brunette stared at his crotch and purred. 'Oh hell I would just watch you fuck a male and play with myself on the side.' Xaphan laughed as he posed with her for a picture then pried her hands off his ass. "Now that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to run off with another female and leave my date behind." He lifts her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you for the visual though." Xaphan has pulled away from the female vampire and into the arms of a succubus as he tried to smile through the whole process. Thank the Gods that Olivia knew him so well because the next thing he knew she was holding his hand as they walked through the sea of frozen statues. Xaphan grabbed a beer bottle off the waitress tray as they passed and by the time Olivia stopped he already finished the bottle. He looked down at the dance floor and couldn't help that he was being watched. He scanned the club filled with demons, vampires and shifters but saw nothing out the ordinary. He did see the Southern vampire dancing close but he was sure she wasn't resting her head on his neck because she was tired. 

Xaphan shook off the feeling and watched as Olivia finally put away her camera ending his nightmare of posing for more pictures for her. She handed him a shot and they tossed it back as she started to the dance floor. She blew him a kiss letting him know that she was fine with going alone and damn he had to love her for it. Xaphan sat back on the stool and watched Olivia dance. She was having a great time and from the looks of her dirty dancing with a female that looked like the girl from The Hunger Games, he would say that Olivia had plenty to drink tonight. 

Zaphkiel: He entered the club and began to walk around searching for something, anything and he had to fight back the urge to leave with the sudden onslaught of emotions as the lust of the party-goers hit him. Cursing silently and then giving a brief prayer of apology and he reined back the new onslaught of emotions he can suddenly feel. Arugnal whispers in his ear ~Goings to mingle big wings don't kill anyone here...notss good~ Rolling his eyes as he let his wings show and moving his way the crowd he watches the little imp flit around the heads of the revelers. He leant on a table in a deep dark corner and began to let his senses and his mind flare. Searching for he didn't really know what but the influx of thoughts that hit him had him trying to sift through those that may be worthwhile. He watches the crowds almost hungrily as he tried to pick their brains, ignoring the majority of thoughts that concentrated on sex, drugs, blood, dancing, alcohol and every now and then a panicked thought from a minor demon on whether they were on his list and he smiled to himself. ::Not today demons:: he projected out to try and stop a mass stampede which would mean he would lose the information. He looked up to see a frantically waving imp beckoning him over and he slowly made his way through the dance floor, his wings brushing occasionally against a body and he shivered as the thoughts hit him again. ~I want sex; I want blood, Who is that sexy male, Where is my blood doner, Gods I need a drink~ He shivers as his wing brushes against someone and he turns as a chill hit him but he couldn't see who or what he had touched; the sensation was strange and unlike anything he had felt before. Shaking his head as a vampire reached for his chest he let his eyes flare golden at her and pushed her away with a warning "Do not even think of taking from an Angel...you would be as dust if you are not a match" 

He finally reaches his destination and he reached for Arugnal who was openly drooling at the sights before him, scantily clad females clambering over what he can only assume to be a lust demon of some sort and he is about to admonish him when he catches an errant thought, part of a conversation and he closes his eyes to listen ~...the Demon who owns it has an underground library...invitation only, so if you think that just paying for his time you will be let in think again. Make sure you have something for him. Kindle Books....~ The conversation moves on to a discussion on which blood doners they prefer and he zoned that back out. Hissing at Arugnal he manages to get his mind off naked flesh and he whispers. "Find me a demon...Kindle Books. I want an introduction". The little imp puffed out his chest and nodded as he disappeared and Zaphkiel sat again in a booth and was approached by a waiter. Waving him away he sat and waited and rubbed his temples. He hated the fact that he had to listen to others thoughts, but needs must and he wanted information and he wanted it now. 

Olivia: Her feet ached, her head spun and she was drenched in sweat, with the sweet smell of her perfume, deodorant and alcohol drifting off her body. She made her way off the crowded dance floor, up the staircase and managed to only drop her heels once or twice. Olivia fell into an oversized booth right next to where Xaphan stood and observed the lower level and the creatures interacting. As she tossed her shoes on the cushion next to her, the bartender slid a glass of ice-cold water towards her and she readily drank it. Before she could ask for another, he was there ready to rehydrate her. "Xaphy-baby? Take me home." She looked him up and down like he was the prime cut of beef on the menu. She smiled with a wicked grin and grabbed the hem of her tank top and slowly inched it up over her waist, taut stomach and stopped with just the lower curves of the full globes visible to him. "Wanna reenact that picture you had? I can do it here, or in the car or the hotel or where the fuck ever you want it!" He laughed at her, shook his head and mumbled something about her not being able to hold her liquor."Okay, okay, okay. You just stay there and I'm going to rest for a few minutes." Her head lulled against the padded material of the booth and her feet slid onto the semi-circle bench across from her. Olivia's toes tapped to the rhythm of the music as her lids slowly closed. She knew she would feel the effects of her fun night tomorrow. "Tomorrow, tomorrow..." She broke into the musical rendition of Annie as she nodded on the couch. The peppy show tune kept her going until it was abruptly halted by the buzzing of her phone. With her feet still up and her eyes still closed she answered her phone... unsuccessfully. Unfortunately, after she got no response from the handset, she opened her eyes to see the illuminated icon, it was not a call but at a text message. There was a sweet note from Alistair apologizing for not being able to hang out with her tonight. He had gotten a business call and had to attend to those matters first but he promised to meet up with her first thing in the morning. Shit!! That thought sobered her quickly as she remembered the real reason she had ventured to L.A. Her hand went to the front of the table and pushed herself upright as she leaned forward to scan the documents saved on her phone. Shit, shit, shit...Holy Hell, tomorrow was going to be jam-packed. The music of the night thumped louder in here soul and she then laid back until Xaphan nudged her. 

Xaphan: Xaphan turned to face Olivia as she made herself comfortable on the couch. She teased him by lifting her shirt stopping just before her nipples would be exposed but enough that her creamy mounds caught the attention of the bartenders. He leaned on the railing debating if he should record her like this so they would have something to laugh about later. 'You the guy with that secret library?' Xaphan had his hand in his pocket for the cell when he turned to see the male that asked that question. He slid the cell back in his pocket and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry I have no idea what you are talking about." He moved to sit next to the dozing Olivia placing her legs over his thighs. Xaphan would have to check with the locals in this area to find out how his library had been leaked out to every Tom, Dick and Harry.

The shifter looked around before moving forward standing in front of him with pleading eyes. Fuck was he getting soft. 'Please I'm desperate.' Xaphan sighed and pointed to the end of the couch. "You got five minutes." The shifter sat and eagerly started to tell his tale and Xaphan had to hold in his laughter. "You lost your dick...to a fairy?" He shook his head as he listened to the shifter explaining how he got involved with a trickster's wife and at the time she did not inform him that she had a mate. That said mate caught them in the act and the fairy basically transformed him into a Ken doll. "So you're a living Ken doll now?" Before Xaphan could say another word the male stood and unfastened his pants, pulled back the jeans proven to him that he was indeed dickless. Xaphan stared at the male's crotch when a waiter cleared his throat from behind the shifter. 'Will there be anything else?' Would it be wrong to ask if he had a dick laying around? "No we will be leaving soon...thank you." The shifter fixed his jeans and sat back down. 'I know we are supposed to go through the proper channels but as you can see I reached a dead end so there has to be something in your library to help me get my dick back.' Damn that would have to be a sentence he would never want to say himself. "Fine, I give you access to the library. I'll be here another day so in two days be in New York." He handed him one of the special business cards. It's like any other card with Kindle Books' address on the front and on the back a picture of an open book engulf flames. The password would appear in the book once the shifter's body was in New York. "Just give that card to my assistant Christian and he will take care of you." The shifter took the card and started crying. 'Man you have no idea what I've been going through. I haven't pissed in a month and I'm so damn horny I could hump a fucking tree.' He stood and held out his hand for Xaphan to shake. Xaphan shook the male's hand and watched him make his way back down to the lower levels. 

"Fuck Liv will not believe me when I tell her this. I should've taken a picture." Olivia stirred and mumble something that sounded like 'yes lets fuck' but he wasn't sure through the loud music booming around them. "Alright Cookie time to get you back to the hotel." He lifts Olivia over his shoulder and smacked her ass as she squeezed his butt. He made his way through the crowd and out the front door. The valet helped him get Olivia in the passager seat and strapped her in. He was glad that he picked the convertible sports car and with a full moon out tonight he hoped that Olivia would get some much-needed recharge...she would need it in the morning.

Zaphkiel: He had found himself a secluded booth and the only time people saw him was when he let his eyes glow golden to warn them that space was occupied and he did not want company. The constant bombardment of thoughts and emotions threatened to give him a headache but he did not want to lose any potential information whilst he was there. Arugnal was no where to be seen and he knew that the little imp was feeling important after finding out the snippet of information about a library for supernaturals. He suddenly lifted his head as an errant thought came his way, a burly were walking past holding onto a piece of card like a lifeline and he narrowed his thoughts to press into his mind for more. Shivering as he felt the reasons why the were looked like he was carrying the Crown Jewels, and literally the description was very apt. A Demon with a library and a very specific list of clientèle was what he was looking for and that in itself got him standing and scanning the crowds for both the Demon and the imp that was looking for him. As he tried to make his way through the crowds he was stopped by a drunken female with glazed eyes and he immediately pressed his hand onto her head to stop her coming any closer. "Oh Man...you're an angel...I can see you...please give me something Angel face..I have been looking for your kind since the last time I slept with one...now all I can do is ache" She pressed herself onto his chest and he tried not to recoil; Gods the female was angel struck and she now craved their touch. Cursing to himself at one of his Brethren doing this to her he touched her forehead and cleared her mind; hating himself for doing that but he could not have his status revealed without causing major panic. "Hush little one you will sleep now". Catching her as she fell, he carefully placed her in the booth he had recently vacated and made it look just like she had fallen asleep. Hopefully, his mind rub had taken away the most urgent cravings she had for the touch of an angel. As he turned to resume his search he bumped into the broad chest of a male and instinctively his hand reached for his sword but stopped himself at the last moment as the Demon in front of him glared and looked for the female. "Would it have hurt you to touch her Angel? She was lost to your kind and you are the first she has seen." The gruff underlying concern in the Demons voice had him staring at him and he slowly responded. "She is not hurt, it may be less of a compulsion now. But I suggest you get out of my way before I forget where I am and you remember WHO I am Demon. I have not come here for you tonight but information". Suddenly the imp appears on his shoulder and whispers in his ear that it is time to go and he nodded in agreement. "It seems I have the something I need for now Demon. Your life has been saved by another of your kind. Think about that before you approach an Arch Angel again and question his motives."Pushing past the broad male he tries to stop himself from flinching at the close contact and he makes his way to the exit. Ignoring the valets fighting to ask for his parking ticket he began to walk home. He had a bona fide solid lead and whilst it lead to even more research; he now had a name to work on thanks to his imp. Kindle Books and Xaphan King.

### *10.3: LA Style*

Xaphan cruised down Rodeo Drive in the rented Rolls Royce enjoying the sun and crisp cool air that was LA. He had to admit it was a beautiful day. He left Olivia back at the hotel sleeping off the night of one too many shots. He knew she had things to do later so I thought he would take this time to do some shopping and get in touch with a few places he used for networking. Xaphan also wanted to find out how these leaks about him and his library were leaking out. He parked the car in front of Tiffany's and took the parking ticket from the valet. Got to love shops with valet parking. He walked into Tiffany's and started looking around. He wanted to get Olivia something along with his employees...he played Mr. Scrooge this year and never gotten them anything. 'May I help you look for something Sir?' Xaphan looked up as Barbie leaned forward to shake his hand and to display her $20,000 boob job. Nice. Xaphan was about to ask her a question when he saw a male with dark skin and raven hair. "Can I have him help me?"He looked at her cleavage to read her name tag....Bambi. "You are perfect don't get me wrong Bambi but today I'm more in the mood for that male over there. Think you can get him to help me and I promise he will split the commission with you." Bambi frowned but nodded as she went over and sent the male his way. 'Sir, how can I be of assistance?' Xaphan smiled and told him his idea and the male moved them to a quieter place for them to do business.

Xaphan checked his cell phone to look at the time. Had he really been in Tiffany's with Niv for two hours? He leaned forward on the desk and looked over the bracelet again. Niv had an assorted display of male bracelets in front of him to look over. Xaphan had his jacket off and sleeves rolled upon his forearm. He sipped his coffee and pointed to the black one. "I'll take ten of that style for the males, one with the hearts, one with the clock padlock and twelve of your Tiffany blue reversible purses. I think that would do it Niv." Niv wrote up the order receipt as Xaphan stood to stretch his legs and noticed something to his right. He walked over and saw a business accessory set in the Tiffany blue and instantly thought of Christian."I'll take this set too Niv. I think my assistant will love it. Can I have this, the single bracelet orders and two of your purses now? The others you can have it sent to the address on that card please." He walked over and handed Niv his business credit card. He rolled down his sleeves and reached for his jacket. 'It was a pleasure serving you Mr. King.' Xaphan shook the male's hand as Niv covered it with his other hand. 'Will there be anything else for you Sir?' Niv's thumb started massaging his hand suggestively and he smiled at the male. "Normally the answer would be 'yes' but I have a lunch meeting to get too. Thank you for all your hard work Niv." Niv nodded and went to these items together. Xaphan wasn't lying he did have a lunch meeting to go to in about two more hours but for some reason, he just wasn't in the mood. Niv handed him a ticket explaining that since he was doing more shopping they would hold his bag here for him. A cool deal he thought since he was planning on hitting a few more shops before his lunch meeting. 

Xaphan walked up and down Rodeo Drive hitting Fendi, Gucci, Chanel and Polo shops. By the time he walked out of Prada, it was time to meet his lunch date. He was glad the Lust Demon agreed to meet him at an outdoor cafe on Rodeo Drive. The demon wasn't much for the outdoor type because of being out in the open with all the humans and their lust for shopping. Apparently it gives him hives. The lust demon waved his yellow handkerchief at Xaphan to get his attention. Xaphan sat down and looked over at the male. Reggie was a walking advertisement for wealth. Even his hankie had the LV logo on it. "Very LA Style Reggie and to think the last time I saw you Prada was a phase."Reggie held the yellow hankie to his chest in horror. 'Did I say that? Dear Hades, I must have been slept with a female to have thought that.' The waiter came over to take their order and lingered just a bit longer when taking Xaphan's order. 'Must be nice to be lust after both sexes.' He leaned forward and whispered. 'So what is the flavor this trip...apple turnover or a crème cannoli? Come on Reggie's inquiring mind wants to know." Xaphan laughed out loud as the waitress placed down their drinks. "I'm here with Olivia but if you go to Tiffany's and ask for Niv I'm sure he will give ya what you need." Reggie's hankie went waving in the air as he spoke. 'I don't care what you say King I'm still cheering you from afar to join the cannoli side. So now let us get down to business.' Reggie wanted until the waitress left them alone before speaking again. 'You said you were concern about someone leaking information about the library. I'm sure it's word of mouth from those that have been there. We can't stop that.' Xaphan sighed and bit into his sandwich. Word of mouth can't be stopped but he can at least still say who can or can't go down into the library. "I had a shifter hit me up at a night club last night... Diabolical." Reggie let out a squeal that made Xaphan dropped his sandwich and looked around for danger. 'You were at Diabolical last

night? Tell me was it nice? Did they have a lot of males? Do they have heated toilet seats?' Xaphan rolled his eyes and went back to eating his sandwich."Yes. Yes. Yes and I don't know about the toilet seat. Just talk to the others to not tell anyone who I am. I can't have them just walking up to me in the streets. Granted some humans know about it but we can't let any reporters or news people lurking around Kindle Books." Reggie nodded as a female walked passed their table from the sidewalk and he moaned out loud. 'My word that female just came from a shoe sale.' He held on to the railing as he bit his bottom lip. 'And she fucked the stock boy wearing her new Jimmy Choo...Hades I love LA.' Xaphan smirked as he finished his beer and waved the waitress for the bill. "It was good seeing you Reggie and wait until that goes down before you leave." He pointed to the demon's tented linen pants.'Oh will you look at that. He's happy!' Reggie threw his yellow hankie on the erection which only seemed to make it stand out even more. "Now it just looks like you’re getting a blow job from Pikachu." 

Xaphan left Reggie and headed back to Tiffany's for his car. He handed both tickets to the valet and waited for his car. As he waited he thought about Olivia and how since they been here they had not had sex. He looked up at the sky to check for any Blood Moon and was happy to see only blue skies. The valet returned with his car and his Tiffany's shopping bag. He gave the male a huge tip and got into the car. He took off towards the freeway and wondered why he wasn't in a mood for any nookie. Maybe it was the LA air or maybe...just maybe he was getting tired of just having sex.


	11. Spa Treatment

Xaphan opened his eyes to the view of sunny Los Angeles and leaned up to look at the clock only to lay his head back down on the hotel's fluffy pillows. His day of networking and shopping had worn him out so he figured today would be a good day to treat himself to the hotel spa. "LIV?" He yelled for Olivia from his loft bed. Strangely enough, their only sexual activity had been their addition to the 'Mile High Club' on the flight to LA. When he heard no response he grabbed his cell and sent her a quick text message to check up on her. Xaphan stood and stretched his naked form in front of the window. He opened the glass door and stepped out into the balcony. He took in a breath of smog air and nodded to the females enjoying their morning coffee on their balcony. He closed the glass door to the sounds of giggles and smirked as he walked to the bathroom. He picked up the hotel phone and made an appointment for his spa treatment. He hung up the phone as he did a quick check-in the mirror...got to love the bedhead look. 

Xaphan took a quick shower and walked down to the hotel spa. He paid for his treatment and followed the female to his private room where he would have his sauna as he waited for the masseuse to arrive for his deep tissue massage. Xaphan thanked the female and started to undress placing his clothes into the small closet. He sent a quick text to Olivia letting her know he would be at the spa for about two hours and added to be dressed so he can take her out to dinner. They had not spent much time together since the night club and he wanted to at least do dinner at one of LA's finest before they left. He placed the cell in the closet and closed the door. He walked over to the small sauna, opened the door as he grabbed a towel and closed the door behind him. He placed the towel on the wooden bench and laid out as the steam started to surround him. Xaphan's body started to relax as he slowly drifted and soon he found himself dreaming. His mind went back to the mansion in the baby's room. He held the baby as the mother looked to him in pain, pleading and he sent them away as he killed the father. A small part of him was...relieved. Before he would have done as his Master asked...no questions just fire. He stirred on the bench as he felt himself awake but still in that sleepy state. His nose flared as a familiar scent of brimstone had him sat straight up in the sauna. His eyes tried to focus through the steam and came upon a figure on the far side of the small sauna. He didn't have to see clearly to know who it was and he leaned back into the bench and tried to calm his heart. 'Am I disturbing you Xaphan?' Xaphan lifts his towel to wipe his brow before he answered. "Of course not. I am after all here to serve you...my Demon Master." His Demon Master's eyes glowed through the steam as he smiled at Xaphan. 'I'm glad to hear it Xaphan King.' His Master leaned forward showing his naked form and bared his fangs. 'Then tell me slave why did you fucking disobey my order.' Xaphan looked at his Master and did something he rarely did...he told the truth. "The mother and child were innocent. The father is dead so you have what you needed." His Demon Master flashed before his seated form and gripped his hand around his neck. His fangs on his cheek as he tightens his grip and Xaphan grabbed his Master's wrist. 'I told you to kill them all...Every. One. Of. Them.' His Master grabbed Xaphan's cock and squeezed. 'I think it's time for me to remind you of your place.' The steam that surrounded them was not white but black as his Demon Master took Xaphan back to Hell.

### *11.2: Punishment*

***WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENTS AND M/M/M SCENES***

Xaphan felt like he had suffocated into the darkness and had slowly been placed back into his body. The first of his senses that came back were noises only they sounded echoed and far away from him. The next he felt motion and that was when he realized he was on a bed. His eyes finally opened to blurred vision but the sounds were getting closer and clearer. He tried to run his hand over his eyes but they were bound to something and he tried to turn to his side only to feel his ankle bound as well. Fuck where was he? The last thing he remembered was…his Demon Master. He inhaled and smelt brimstone…fuck him twice he was in Hell.

He leaned up which he now knew was a bed and felt the mattress moved by his feet. The sounds that echoed around him he recognized them now and looked down to the foot of the bed to see his Demon Master laying between his legs, resting on one elbow as his head fell back in pleasure. He was getting his cock sucked by his new lover and hey guess he was invited. ‘Stop! Guess who is finally awake.’ He pushed his lover’s mouth off his cock and turned to crawl up his body. ‘Xaphan you been a naughty demon.’His Master spread his legs and pressed down on his hips. ‘At first I thought I would kill you…maybe take you apart and put you back together.’ He grabbed Xaphan’s hair and angled his neck painfully to the side exposing his ‘brand’ on his neck. He ran his claw down the tattoo leaving a trail of red. ‘Seems your time top side had given you the idea that disobeying me was acceptable.’ He licked up the thin line of blood and looked into Xaphan’s eyes. ‘I won’t kill you Xaphan but I still have to punish you lover.’ He kissed Xaphan hard letting his fangs tear through his tongue and lips. ‘Your punishment or should I say your first punishment will be to service both me and my new pet.’ He moved down Xaphan’s body and pulled him flat on the mattress. ‘My Pet straddle his head and fuck his mouth.’ Xaphan didn’t say anything not like he couldn’t more like he didn’t bother. Master’s pet moved on his chest and rested his knees on either side of his face. He snaked his fingers into his hair, tighten his grip as he held his cock on his lips. He pulled on his hair to get him to open his mouth but all Xaphan thought about as the Pet’s hard length throbbed on his lips were…how long had he been knocked out and if Olivia knew he was gone? ‘OPEN XAPHAN! ’Xaphan looked up at the Pet looking down at him with a blank stare. Fuck where did his Master find this empty shell? Xaphan opened his mouth and the Pet eagerly shoved his cock into his mouth. His hands gathered his hair and moved his head on his meat. Master’s Pet moaned and rocked into his mouth as Xaphan tried to breath between thrusts. He heard his Master laugh as he felt his legs spread and his Master entered his ass hard. His thrusts were unforgiving and all Xaphan could do was grunt as he prepared himself for more to come.

Xaphan was taken on his back, on his side, on all fours, on his stomach and suspended above the bed as his Master played tag team with his Pet. They each took turns with him as his body and mouth were never free from a cock. There were no resting period and if he passed out, his Master woke him by clawing his lazy piece of meat between his legs. That would be another factor his Master punished him for and Xaphan smiled at his Master when his tool decided to give him the pink slip. His Demon Master fixed that issue quickly by placing a cock ring at the base of his shaft. The fucker even made sure that the needles along the inside of the ring were nice and thick. Those needles bore into him and fixed that problem as his Pet rode his beaten rod until his Master told him to stop. By the time his Master grew bored with his ‘Pogo stick’ porn Xaphan was covered in cum from his hair down to his abs and in all that time he did not say one fucking word. Demon Master had trained him well on how to deal with pain… getting skinned alive taught him that. Wax on, wax off mother fucker. ‘See why I can’t just kill you Xaphan.’ His Master ran his finger down his chest and placed the finger in his mouth. His Master growled in satisfaction as he looked down on Xaphan’s cum suit designed by the Devil wanna be and his cocksucker. ‘Leave us my Pet. Go clean and get some food.’ Xaphan stared up at the ceiling and played like Rain man as he started counting the bulbs on each string of lights hanging down above the bed. His Demon Master moved closer to him and nuzzled his neck. His forked tongue licked up Xaphan’s neck and pressed his lips on his ear as he spoke to him. ‘Don’t be angry with me Xaphan. At first, I wasn’t going to punish you but after I found and killed the mother and baby you saved…I was still very angry with you.’ Xaphan flinched and lost his count but he did not look at his Master or spoke, he just stared at the ceiling as his Master got off the bed and left him alone. The image of the mother and child popped into his mind. They are safe he told himself. His Master had to be lying and told him he that to get him to react, to be angry and fight back. His eyes fixed on the ceiling as he mentally said no over and over again in his head. He had to believe…to have some fucking faith that the mother and child were alive. ~Enjoying the show you fuckers upstairs?~ Xaphan thought as he stared into the beautiful string of lights. ~I showed mercy and am being punished for it so that mother and child cannot be dead. One of your kind better have protected them…that’s your mother fucking job and this Demon demands it from you!~ Xaphan tried to calm his anger as he heard the clanging of chains from his body shaking. He closed his eyes then and did something he had never done in his entire human or Demon life…he prayed.

### *11.3: On the Bright Side*

** EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENTS AND M/M SCENES **

Time meant nothing in Hell. The days, weeks, months or years held no meaning there and the only real sense of time passing would be the modern touches the Demons would manifest into their small piece of Hell. So the fact that Xaphan bound to the foot of a round bed with black satin sheets informed him that he was still in present and not several months or years from his hostage vacation. His Demon Master got tired of fucking him so he bound him to the foot of the bed forcing him to watch him put on a five-star porn show. Xaphan looked full on and did not turn away or closed his eyes which only pissed off his Master. His Master had him taken away to the playroom where he was set on display for all to view as Demon Master’s most loyal guards did with him as they pleased.

The first guard was Tick and he always thought that Xaphan took his spot in the Demon Master’s bed. Tick made him shift into his demon form as he placed leather spiked strap over his cock and took him from behind. Xaphan was a master at dealing with pain but him not screaming only ticked Tick off so he grabbed him by his horn and broke them off as he came inside him…Xaphan screamed then. One by one the guards had their turn with him but not all fucked him and some were simply kind enough to just stab him several times. When they weren’t stabbing him they cut him in piece sand left him on the slab in agony. Xaphan in his demon form can be stabbed, burned, dipped in acid or cut in pieces and with time he would heal. Xaphan had known a few demons there were cut in pieces and had their remains burned all over Hell…he had done this to one himself. His demon’s head looked down the length slab to see his arms and legs laid side by side, his torso displayed sitting up as the fuckers played darts on his chest using his broken horns. They set his head just so that he would see it all happen and he had not said a word since they broke off his horns.

‘Why did you make me do this Xaphan? It pains me to see you like this but I couldn’t let you disobey me like that now could I.’ Xaphan opened his eyes to see his Master’s Pet cleaning his wounds and he was no longer in the playroom but what looked like the guest bedroom he used to stay in when his Master had other entertainment. He was in his demon form but at least he was in one fucking piece. He didn’t bother to glance down to see the open or deep wounds his body had experience and instead just stared at the ceiling. ‘Still not talking to me Xaphan?’ He sent his Pet away and took his spot on the bed. His finger moved over the holes in his chest and looked up into his eyes as his claw pressed down into his flesh. Xaphan leaned forward and bit down on his swollen lip to stop any noise from escaping. His Demon Master moved closer to his ear and flicked his fork tongue into his ear. ‘What would you say now Xaphan if I asked you to rule by my side? I would heal you instantly and kill all my guards that harmed you…just say it.’ Wouldn’t that be the ‘EASY’ button to push? Say yes to his Demon Master and puff he would be healed. All the guards that fucked and sliced him up like an episode of Chopped would die for touching him. His life would be so much easier if he said yes but as his Master French kissed his tongue his lips parted and said the first word he’d spoken since he was taken down to Hell. “The…answer…would still…be no.” His Demon Master let out a roar as he shoved him against the headboard. ‘WHY DO YOU PUSH ME XAPHAN!’ His Master stood and paced the floor. Xaphan watched as his Master seemed to be arguing with himself and he stopped at the foot of the bed. His Master shifted into his demon form and lunged towards him placing his hands on each side of his face. Demon Master said nothing and gave his head a hard twist to the left. The last thing Xaphan heard before everything went black was the sound of his demon neck broken.

Xaphan woke slowly and became aware of two things. One he wasn’t in Hell anymore and two he was in his human form naked with a mouth full of fur carpet. Fuck he was sore and moved gingerly to lift his body on all fours. He looked down on his chest to see the wounds had closed but his body still had more healing to do. He turned to look around at his surroundings and was happy to find that it was his bedroom. He was back in New York and he placed his hand on the bed to aid in getting his ass off the floor only to feel a set of keys instead of soft bedding. He pushed himself up and stood at the foot of his bed.“How nice the fucker even had my suit cleaned and pressed.” Xaphan looked over the contents on the bed were the clothes he wore to the spa in LA were spread out as if he was getting ready to go out for the day. His wallet, cell phone and keys laid out the way he would grab them as he left out the door. He picked up his cell to check how long he’d been in Hell. “Four fucking days.” His voice mail was full and he had text messages from people who called telling him that he voice mail was full. Xaphan scrolled through the text until he found Olivia’s and quickly read them. She left four texts basically stating that she left LA, had his bags delivered to his penthouse and she would be waiting to hear from him. Xaphan hit replied and sent her a quick text of ‘I’m back home and will call later’. He tossed the cell back on the bed and walked to the bathroom. He looked over the stab wounds, bruises and gashes as he willed the shower on. He stared at his face in the mirror and suddenly realized his field of view was limited to one eye since the other was still swollen shut. Xaphan figured that the loyal guards must have used his face to play soccer before returning his beaten form back to his penthouse. “Looks like you’re staying home in your demon form for a few days Xaphy.” Xaphan stepped in the shower, pressed his back against the marble wall and let his body just sink down to the ground. He was not thinking about getting in touch with Christian or calling Olivia but thought about the shifter from the night club because unlike ‘Ken’ he still had his dick attached to his body. Granted it wasn’t looking so good now but Xaphan told himself that even after what he had just been through at least he would still be able to pee and for some reason that made his return home a whole lot better.


	12. Putting Humpty Back Together

The knock at the door let Xaphan know that his take out dinner had arrived. For the past few days he made arrangements with the doorman to bring up his meals and just knocked on the door. He made a mental note to either start buy groceries or get a damn housemaid and finding a paranormal maid he could trust he figured he would be cutting coupons soon. Xaphan pulled the containers of Chinese food out of the bag and placed them on the counter. His mouth started to water as he opened them up and was happy that he had his appetite back. He poured a nice amount of General Tso Chicken, combo fried rice and BBQ ribs on his large plate. He poured himself a glass of white wine and began to shovel the food down his throat. It would be a wonder if he tasted it at all but in no time he had finished off the boxes and grabbed the container of combo Lo Mein to the living room to watch some TV. Xaphan thought the silence of the penthouse would have been a blessing but even then the noises of his torture rang loud and clear. Xaphan placed the now empty container of Lo Mein on the coffee table and poured himself another glass of wine. He took a sip as his mind poked him with a thought he could not shake. His Demon Master said that he found and killed the mother he let go. He told himself that his Master would tell him lies so it would be possible that the mother and baby were still alive. Granted it might have been blinded hope but he had to know for himself. He reached for his cell and rang up Reggie. If anyone could find any news about the mother and child it would be Reggie. 'Oh tell me you called to talk dirty to me King. I'm watching The Bachelorette show and those horny bitches have me close to the edge.' Xaphan shook his head as he listened to the demon moaned in pleasure. "Turn off the TV I need you to do something for me."

Reggie stopped mid-moan and Xaphan heard the sounds turned off in the background. 'You want me to do something for you? Who is this? Xaphan King does not ASK anyone to do anything for him.' The sound of a chuckled was heard before he cleared his throat. 'I'm only teasing handsome now tell Reggie what the King needs.' Xaphan looked down at his still bruised feet and whispered on the phone. "I need you to find out about a mother and child. The huge mansion that burned down in Beverly Hills where the body of the male was found. He had a wife and child. I need...I need you to find out if they are still alive." Reggie let out a slow breath and cursed. 'I'm guessing that was your doing then. I don't know if I should do this King. I could be stepping on some unwanted toes here and you know I like to stay off any Demon Master radar.' Xaphan growled as he clenched the phone. "I HAVE TO KNOW!" He pulled the phone away from his ear and tried to calm himself down. "I need to know Reggie. Just do this for me and I'll owe you one." The sound of Reggie's sigh relaxed his own muscles because he knew the demon would do this for him. 'Fine King but don't say no to me if I ask you to have phone sex. I'll get back to you as soon as I can now can I get back to my bachelorette bitches.' Xaphan let out a laugh as he rested his arms on his knees. "Thanks Reggie." He hung up the phone and reached for his glass of wine. With that task set, he knew he would have to keep himself busy otherwise the wait would drive him mad. He sent a quick text to Christian letting him know that he would work from the penthouse tomorrow and to email any work so they could do them via phone conference. Xaphan didn't give anyone the reason for his absence nor had they asked. His body was almost healed but the recovery would have been faster if he wanted it. Just reach out and dial-up for some pint of vamp blood or even better a virgin. He wanted the time if he was being truthful. Time to recover and process what had happened. The rape and torture didn't seem to bother him so much as the fact that his Master thought killing the mother and child would. The wine glass in his hand shattered from his hard grip. Xaphan would rather have two cocks in the ass before he would admit to his Demon Master that he was right. "Been there, done that and didn't even get a fucking t-shirt."

### *12.2: Back In Action*

Xaphan made an interesting discovery over the past few days...he liked working from home. He had everything he needed minus the underground library but Christian and Ms. P had that all handle on their end while he was able to do all the paperwork, conference meetings and even had dinner with Christian via Skype. He did all of this half-naked most of the time and was happy to see that his Frankenstein scars were finally fading which only meant one thing...he was ready to go back to Kindle Books. "Christian am I reading this proposal right?" Xaphan moved his laptop closer as he read over the email his assistant had just sent him. Seven pages of charts, graphs and statistics of the audience of why Kindle Books should add a section with only same-sex books. It even had the list of authors for male on male, female on female and the third wheel kink? Christian even went as far as where in the book store to display the books where wall dividers could be used. The male even had visual graphics of what it would look like and even Xaphan had to admit the decor was awesome. Xaphan smiled as he shook his head as he looked over the proposal. Christian could be heard from the speaker of his cell phone as he threw out the added benefits and Xaphan had to say that the male was growing on him. "Alright Christian." His cell suddenly went silent then the sound of movement before Christian cleared his throat. 'Yes? Mr. King?' The male voice seemed to tremble as if he was holding his breath. "Yes. My answer is yes. I think its a great idea and I'm signing off on this project. I'm putting you in charge Christian." A high pitch squeal came over the speaker and Xaphan had to cover his right ear. 'Mr. King, I'll make you proud sir and thank you for this opportunity.' Xaphan had a feeling if they were in his office Christian would have hugged him. "I think it would be a great addition and we won't short change the decor. Now punch out Christian you deserve to celebrate and I will see you tomorrow." He started to shut down his laptop but decided to leave it on. 'You will be back tomorrow Mr. King? Well, I can't leave work early I have to make sure everything is in order for your return. I have to make sure your coffee is here and those muffins you like....' Xaphan started laughing as he picked up his cell. "Christian I gave you an order now punch out and enjoy your evening. That is an order." Christian mumbled a 'Yes sir' and that he would at least check on the coffee as he leaves. "Good night Christian and enjoy." 

He hit end and thought of another person he hadn't spoken too...Olivia. He scrolled down to Olivia's number and waited as the phone rang. It clicked over to her voice mail and he had to smile when he remembered the time she was hooked on a show called Mama's Family. 'It's your dime...spill it' was her voice mail and she even went as far as to sound like Mama herself. It seemed Olivia was on a Rent kick because her voice mail just said, 'Speeeeeaaaaakkkk.' He let out a laugh and sat up on the bed with the cell. "Liv it's Xaph and no I'm not dead. Thank you for taking care of my luggage and shopping bags. I see that you found your gift." He sighed before he continued to tell her where he went but didn't think she needed the details. "If you guessed I was called away you would be correct. Call me when you're free and I'll tell you about it over dinner." He disconnected the call and tossed the cell on the bed. He gave Christian an order to go out and enjoy so he was going to do the same thing. He stood and reached for his cell, keys and wallet. They just opened a new bistro around the corner from his penthouse and he was going to go out for the first time since his return from Hell. "Hell I might even eat dessert."

### *12.3: Just Another Day*

"I don't know why I even bother to solve these crossword puzzles I never finish them." He dropped his pen and took a sip from his fourth cup of coffee. He sighed as he looked towards his office door to see Christian hovering near the door like a damn mother hen. From the moment he walked into the book store everyone stared at him to see if he was 'ok' and some whispered that maybe he had some work done while he was in LA. Xaphan didn't fault them and the fact that he had never taken a vacation time may have been shocking to all who worked with him. He kept himself busy all morning looking over inventory and going over with Christian what needed to be done for the day but he had not had the chance to go down to the library. Guess this would be a good time to do that so the workers could go back to whispering their theory on why Mr. King was away for almost a month. "Christian please close my door I'll be on a private call." Christian nodded as he closed the door. Xaphan figured it would be a good idea to establish a code word for when he stepped down to the library. Xaphan pulled the book on the shelf to open the elevator to take him down. The ding of the elevator doors open and there was Ms. P with her hands on her hips. She had kept up her modern look and had even found a new hobby....shoes. 'You are never to be away from the library for that long again do you understand me Mr. King?' Xaphan just walked out of the elevator and stepped into the library. The back of his neck tingled as he felt the library come alive around him and for some reason he was relieved. "Ms. P it was not my idea for the forced vacation and trust me there was nothing pleasant about it." He leaned on the counter as he looked over at Ms. P. 'I was not worried but it was just rude of you to be gone without any word. I mean...I thought...I thought you decided to leave and I would never see you again.' Xaphan smirked at Ms. P and rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you saying that you would miss me Ms. P? I didn't think you cared since it is your granddaughter that wants to make sure I don't have a 'happy' future." Ms. P moved closer and looked into his eyes. 'I don't know why my granddaughter is so determined to taunt you Mr. King but you have been nothing but nice to me since you took over the library.' She placed her hand on his and squeezed. 'If I could find out anything for you I would Mr. King.' Xaphan placed his hand on top of her and nodded. "I'm not worried about Judge Adams or whatever future she thinks I may have. Judge Adams was probably mad that I killed her while she was wearing her Jimmy Cho's." Ms. P looked at him in horror as she pulled back her hand. 'You didn't!'

Xaphan stayed down in the library for almost an hour and when he returned topside he didn't even bother to inform Christian he was back. He looked outside his window at the busy streets of New York and wondered how long his staff would be giving him the 'Are you ok?' look. He should have made up a story or faked an accident of some sort but he figured he was the boss here so the reason of 'none of their fucking business' came to mind. He closed his eyes and pressed his head to the window. He hadn't heard from Reggie yet and he hoped that his friend had the answers by now. Fuck the waiting was killing him and being back at work with the worried looks on his employee's faces were driving him crazy. 'Mr. King what would you like for lunch?' Xaphan turned to see Christian standing by his desk. "I'm not sure Christian why don't you surprise me." Christian nodded and cleared his throat. Xaphan sat in his chair and looked at the male. "Don't even think about it Christian. I'm fucking fine now be so kind as to pass that on to the rest of the staff before I really get pissed off." The male nodded and told him he would return with his lunch. Xaphan closed his eyes and wondered if his day would get any better. 'What's the matter handsome having a rough day?' Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Xaphan opened his eyes to see Judge Adams sitting in one of his leather chairs. 'Awww come on Xaphy are you not happy to see me?' Gods he wanted to kill the bitch again but he tried to remain calm as he gave her a blank look. "Your grandmother is down under Judge or did you come to tell me what my 'future' is." Judge Adams purred at him as she leaned forward. 'No darlin' I'll be around for a while. I have some business of my own and very soon I'll be able to fill my quota but until then I plan to hang around just to see your handsome face.' Xaphan didn't like the fact that Judge Adams was one in a good fucking mood and two she had a quota? He suddenly felt uneasy and before he could ask her quota she was talking about there was a knock on his door. Christian walked in with his lunch and looked around. 'I'm sorry Mr. King were you on the phone? I thought I heard voices.' Christian placed his Vietnamese lunch on his desk. Xaphan's eyes darted over to the chair Judge Adams was sitting in to see that the bitch had disappeared. Christian mumbled something about his lunch but left him alone as yet another question left by Judge Adams lingered on his mind. The first day back at work can't get any worse since he already had the staredown with his employees, got chewed out by Ms. P and fucking Judge Adams with yet another one of her encrypted conversation. "Fuck Xaph it's just a crappy day...the world is not ending."


	13. Stillness

"That should do it Christian leave the rest until tomorrow." Christian nodded as he placed the last of the boxes into the storage room. His pet project was moving along smoothly and he wanted to stay after work to move the books he ordered into the closest storage unit where the new display would be. 'Is there anything you want before I leave Sir?' Christian grabbed his messenger bag and jacket as he waited for Xaphan's reply. "No Christian I'll lock up so go on and I'll see you tomorrow." He walked Christian to the back door and locked up after the male left. He walked out to the main floor and looked around his store. He never thought it would happen but it had...he loved his book store. 

Xaphan walked to the center of the store and just looked at what he had done. When the retailer told him she had the perfect location on the outskirts of Manhattan but still close enough to all the action. She was right about the location it was perfect but when he saw it was a church he almost didn't even bother to check for holy grounds. The church called to him and at the time he laughed it off for a demon to own a church. He didn't look inside and told the retailer he would take it. Once the papers were signed Xaphan hired a witch to cleanse the church of anything holy lingering around. He didn't want to take any chances of becoming a crispy critter when he walked into the church for the first time. The church needed some updates but that was the easy part but finding a decorator was another story. Eventually, it was Winston who found someone for him and he had to admit the vampire had a vision. 

Xaphan moved over to the coffee cafe and remember how he insisted that the cafe by the place just on the far side of the cross-shaped part of the church. As he walked through his store he remembered bits and pieces of the choices he made. He loved this time when he was actually alone to enjoy the stillness of the store. He sat down on one of the casual seating areas and stared up at the ceiling. He almost didn't restore the paintings but with a little push, he found a human artist to do the work. Hard to believe that Xaphan found pleasure in religious artworks but then again he came a long way. Thoughts of his Master came to him and the fact that he had not heard from him since his return told him that either the fucker was feeling guilty or he was busy with something else. His Demon Master always had time to mess with his favorite slave...well ex since it seemed he had been replaced. Fuck he didn't even remember the male's name since said male knew him in the most intimate ways. He pushed the thought away and leaned on his knees. He actually thanked his Master for teaching him one thing...how to deal with pain. Otherwise, Xaphan would have begged for death but he only cried out once when they broke off his horns. He stopped his hand from moving up to his forehead to rub the spot where his horns would be if he was in his demon form. "I'll remember those two guards the next time I'm down in Hell. I'll shove the biggest butt plug I can find up their asses."

Xaphan stood and scanned over the book store as he made his way back to his office. It was time to go home and as much as he enjoyed the silence he needed some damn food. He shut down his laptop and set the alarm as he locked up the store. He walked to his car and slowed as he looked around his surroundings. It seemed that the stillness of his book store floated outside because for once the city that never sleeps seemed to have lost its voice tonight. Xaphan waved it off and got in his car. His only thoughts for tonight were to find something for dinner and watch The Big Bang Theory on his DVR. He started his car and drove off as he sang 'Soft Kitty' to nobody in particular. "Might as will give the Universe something to laugh about." 

~Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty  
Little ball of fur...  
Happy Kitty, Sleepy Kitty  
Purr, Purr, Purr....~

### *13.2: The Earth Moved* 

The day was winding down and even Xaphan had to admit that he was tired himself. It was a busy day at the book store and the new construction in the Rainbow Corner of the store went off smoothly considering the noise they made putting up the new walls. He smiled when Christian told him the name of their new same-sex book section and he hoped that the Bible pushers don't give him any headaches about carrying these new books. Xaphan looked out his office window and stared at the full moon. The moon seemed so close that if he opened the window he could touch it. He checked his cell to see if he had any other appointments for the day and was pleased to see that he was done for the day. "April 25th another done day." 

'Mr. King the walls are set we will return tomorrow to paint.' Xaphan turned to face the construction worker and nodded. "Were you able to find the paint colors my assistant selected?" The male smiled as he pulled out the swatches of the selected colors. 'I would have never put these colors together but they seem to work.' Xaphan waved as the male left and he was glad he closed the book store early today. He sent all the employees home and stayed while the construction company installed the new walls for the Rainbow Corner. He went to his desk to shut down for the night when his cell phone rang and the number displayed was the number he'd been waiting to hear from...Reggie.

"Reggie I was beginning to think that you found an orgy along the way of looking for my answers. Please tell me you DO have my answer?" Reggie's laugh echoed from the cell along with a deep sigh. Xaphan clenched his hand as his heart started racing as he waited for Reggie's answer to end his torment of guilt. 'Aye friend I have your answer but why do you want to know when I have a sense that you know what it is Xaphan. What does it change my friend? You will move on with your existence and do what you do best...survive.' Xaphan closed his eyes as he asked that very question himself. Why know...he never wanted to know nor cared. "Reggie I don't have the answer for that but let us say I have a soul and the fucker has ripped down my walls. Hell for all I know this is what my Demon Master planned for me all this time. Preparing me for...something. So unless you still want to be called my friend...please the answer." A tapping sound of a pen to wood came across the line and Reggie let out a breath before he spoke. 'They were burned along with the mother's parents. The mother had the babe clenched to her chest. I'm sorry Xaphan.' Xaphan's hand shook as he said his thanks and hung up the phone letting it drop on his desk. He didn't move and stared out into his office as the face of the baby's popped into his head. The innocence and the death it was given.

Xaphan did not move from his desk as his whole body shook and he didn't know why he was unable to move from his desk. He saw nothing but flashes and smoke surrounded him. His Master did this to show him who was his keeper and who ruled him. It wasn't until that very moment that Xaphan realized that he had been what his Master wanted to create...a fucking puppet. 'MR. KING!' He heard his name but his head would not turn to it and still his whole body shook. 'MR. KING PLEASE...SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU CAN'T STAY UP HERE...MR. KING!' Ms. P ghostly form popped up from his desk breaking whatever hold he held on himself and looked around the office. "What the...." Ms. P was yelling something but he couldn't hear with all the rumbling around him and it wasn't until the bookshelves along his office starting falling face down that he realizes he was not shaking but the whole building. 'EARTHQUAKE!...GET YOUR ASS BELOW NOW MR. KING!' An earthquake? He finally looked out his window and saw a commercial plane coming down between a wall of high rises. Fuck what was going on? 'MR. KING YOU HAVE TO COME DOWN TO THE LIBRARY...IT'S SAFE THERE PLEASE!' He looked over at Ms. P ghostly figure begging him to move and he looked back outside the window watching the plane go down killing everything in its way. Xaphan turned back to look past his office and into the book store. Bookshelves were falling from the second floor, pieces of the ceiling crumpled to the floor, glass shattering and the noise from the plane getting louder as it came closer. Xaphan cursed as he closed his eyes and teleported himself down to the underground library. Ms. P's solid form came running at him and hugged him as she mumbled something about using her LV heel to bust his balls. 'It's horrible Mr. King the library would not leave me be until you were safely here. Come see.' Ms. P grabbed his still shocked form to her desk where the security cameras from inside and outside the book store can be viewed from her working desk. Xaphan looked over the ten monitors and watched as his store topside made contact with the plane. The new Rainbow corner along with half the church was gone as the belly of the plane passed through flattening everything in its path until it finally stopped and blew up the building just four blocks away. The plane left a trail of smashed buildings, flatten metal cars, pieces of humans and red concrete. 

"I have to get back up there." Ms. P's grabbed his arm getting his attention. 'And do what Mr. King? What can you do? There's no saving them and the library will not let you leave this safe haven.' Xaphan stared back at the monitors seeing buildings on fire, people running out of the subway stops and the skies rained of bodies. He can do nothing but watch as one by one his monitors went dark. 'Oh Gran P you misunderstood. Mr. King doesn't want to save the humans but his book store.' Xaphan and Ms. P turned to see Judge Adams sitting on the other side of the counter. The bitch waved and smiled at them both. 'Did that hurt Mr. King? Did watching your beautiful store get plowed down by the bad plane hurt your tiny heart?' Her laughter echoed up to the high ceilings as Xaphan turned to the taunting hag before him. "No, it didn't hurt. Just like it didn't hurt as I watched your skin and muscle burned away from your skeleton. In fact, I laughed as your $10,000 breast job burst from your fucking chest you miserable cunt!" Xaphan yelled back at her as she let out a scream as her body shifted from gooey to non-gooey form. Ms. P moved in front of Xaphan stopping her granddaughter from charging. 'Leave Victoria! Leave now or so help me I'll make it so you will never return to visit me.' Judge Adams glared at Xaphan but nodded as her form just faded away. Ms. P turned back to Xaphan and threw her solid form into his body. 'Those poor souls Mr. King. All those poor souls.' Xaphan just hugged her back and waited until the grounds stop shaking so he could go back topside to see the wasteland that was once his book store.

### *13.3: Going Down* 

The smell of coffee hit his nose and Xaphan turned to see Ms. P in the kitchen pouring the coffee into two huge purple mugs. They were on the second level of the library in an area where Xaphan made it into a loft apartment for Ms. P. Granted she was a ghost but in the library, she was a living being that enjoyed everything the living did. It was not a huge loft but the open plan made it a nice one-bedroom loft that any New Yorker would love to own. He even made sure Ms. P's walk-in closet lived up to the 'Sex in the City' standards. He followed Ms. P up to her loft and here he just sat in the living room for what seemed like hours now. He had no idea what was going on since they lost all cameras and the library 'relocated' for their protection. Xaphan played the phone conversation with Reggie in his head over and over again as the face of the mother with her child lingered. 'Mr. King why do you look so angry?' She placed the mug of coffee on the table in front of him and sat down in her big chair. "I'll be fine Ms. P don't worry about me." Ms. P nodded as she took a sip from her mug and mumbled. 'I'm sorry. About the book store, I know how much it meant to you Mr.King.' Xaphan didn't want to think about the book store and waved it off. "It can be rebuilt Ms. P." He grabbed the mug and just held it between his palms. He could rebuild the book store but the essence of what made it unique would be gone and that he can't replace. 'It's just a book store. You mean to tell me that you really LIKED owning a book store?' Xaphan growled and didn't need to look up to see who spoke those words. 

"I suggest you leave me the fuck alone Adams." Xaphan didn't even bother to look her way as he drank his coffee. 'I told you Demon I would be around to watch you and make sure any happiness you received is short-lived.' Xaphan threw his coffee mug in Adams' direction only to smash into the wall as the bitch disappeared only to reappear next to Ms. P in her chair laughing at his anger. 'Oh this was so worth it and even more so because your happy future is fading my dear Demon.' Xaphan stood and almost lunged at the bitch but Ms. P moved between them. 'Why are you even here Victoria?' Adams stared at her nails and shrugged. She looked over at Xaphan and blew him kisses. He growled and reached out for her throat. "I suggest you get to your fucking job before I make sure you can't come back here EVER." Ms. P turned to give him a look of pain but she understood his reasoning to ban her granddaughter from visiting her. 'I'm sorry Victoria but I have to insist that you stay away until Mr. King is able to go above ground again.' Adams stared at her grandmother in surprise. 'You are picking him over your family!' Ms. P held up her finger like a teacher to one of her students. 'I've been dead for a very long time and the women in our family made their fair share of bad choices so if you continue on this vendetta against Mr. King then you can say goodbye to me right now.' Adams didn't say another word as she turned to walk away and spoke over her shoulder. 'It doesn't matter now grandmother the thread of fate had shifted.' She laughed as her body started to fade and Ms. P looked at him in worry. 

Xaphan stomped back out towards the library and tried to teleport himself back to the book store only to find he reappeared in a different part of the library. He teleported again and again he reappeared in another part of the library. "FUCK! WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ME HERE?" He yelled at the top of his lungs as his question echoed off the high ceilings of the library. His eyes glowed as he tried again and again he returned to the library. He roared and stretched out his arms as his body started to shift into his demon form. His tanned skin turned blackish-gray, his body lengthens, hands into claws and horns weighed heavy on his head. His white flames surrounded him as he stood at his full height. 'Holy Hell.' Ms. P looked down from her loft apartment then covered her mouth as he looked up at her. He rarely took his demon form and the loss of control over his emotions finally broke him. Xaphan stood in the center of the library as his white flames spread out towards the bookshelves but suddenly stopped as if a barrier kept his flames from moving any further. The library placed a barrier around him containing him with his flames. The library would always survive he thought as he stood there within the barrier. His mind started to playback his demon life like a movie from the very beginning as a slave to his recent punishment. It was always about power he thought and his Demon Master wanted more of it. Xaphan was a tool his Master used but he told him that he also made him. Made to rule by his side but his Demon Master didn't expect to fall in love with his tool. So his Demon Master had a weakness and at that moment Xaphan knew what he had to do to finally be free from his Master. Xaphan didn't need to kill his Demon Master; he just needed to beat him at his own game. 

A humming sound made Xaphan turned to his right where the long rolls of bookshelves had vanished and in its place was a huge black door. The door was made from black onyx with carvings of a battle between demons as the lower beings fight their way to the top. The library already knew what Xaphan had planned and he showed him the doorway to Hell. Xaphan looked up at the loft where Ms. P stood saying nothing but at the same time he said plenty. He walked towards the door and stood in front of it. Xaphan placed his flaming claw on the door and closed his eyes. The only way to be free is to go back to the beginning to find his end. Xaphan pushed on the heavy door hearing it crack as it slowly swung open revealing the entrance to Hell and without looking back he walked through the door. Xaphan heard Ms. P calling for him but he didn't stop for he had made up his mind and knew what he needed to do but in order to best his Master he would have to become a Demon Master himself.


End file.
